Naruto : Shin jigen
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Summary : Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sebelum memulai fanfic ini saya A Zoldyck disini ingin sedikin memberi informasi jika fanfic ini Shin jigen] yang di tulis oleh author sebelumnya Kaito Dark-Sama mulai saat ini akan saya lanjutkan. Tentu dengan sepengetahuan dan izin author sebelumnya.

Chapter 1

Tittle : Naruto :: Shin Jigen

By : A Zoldyck [ Kaito Dark-Sama Author sebelumnya ]

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (For save)

Genre : Adventure, Romance (mungkin), DLL

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru.

Warning : Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Lemon, Lime, AshuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan, Etc.

.

.

.

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir, Elemental Nation sudah damai, ramalan tentang anak yang akan mendamaikan dunia menjadi kenyataan, tapi sayang kedamaian itu hanya dirasakan oleh satu orang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Aliansi Shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha. Namun Madara sebelum mati sempat menggunakan jutsu terakhir yang sangat dahsyat dan meratakan semua Elemetan Nation, menjadikan hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang selamat dari serangan tersebut berkat pertahanan Bijuu Mode ditambah oleh Susano'o Sasuke.

Hampir 5 tahun, Naruto mengelilingi seluruh penjuru Elemental Nation untuk mencari korban selamat dari serangan Madara, tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun korban yang selamat.

Pemuda ini menghela nafas. Dia berambut blonde dengan poni yang membingkai di kedua sisi wajahnya dan rambut jabrik menambah kesan tampan padanya, "Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku mengelilingi, tapi tak ada satupun ninja yang selamat. Dunia memang damai tapi jika hanya aku saja yang merasakannya itu sama saja tidak ada artinya."

"Naruto." suara panggilan Kurama, Sang Bijuu berekor sembilan menggema di kepala Naruto.

"Ya Kurama, ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dia menatap Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya satu persatu.

"Kami berniat mengirimmu ke dimensi lain, dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi." ucap Gyuuki, bijuu berekor delapan yang berwujud campuran banteng dan gurita.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung, "Apa maksudmu Hat-san?"

"Maksudnya kami akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain. Ada sebuah teknik kinjutsu yang mampu mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dengan bayaran seluruh kekuatan dan nyawa kami semua." Shukaku mengatakannya dengan suara datar, namun terdapat keyakinan kuat disana .

Sang pemuda berambut blonde diam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan Shukaku. "Jangan! Kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu!, Jangan bodoh!, jika kalian melakukan itu kalian semua akan mati!." kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Dia menyadari bahwa para bijuu akan melakukan pengorbanan untuk diri untuk mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

5 tahun bersama para bijuu membuat Naruto menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga, hanya mereka yang tersisa di dunia shinobi saat ini, jadi mana mungkin dia rela melihat para bijuu mengorbankan diri hanya untuk mengirimnya ke dimensi lain.

Son Goku, si bijuu berekor empat tersenyum lebar, "Kami tidak bodoh Naruto, kami sudah berpikir dengan matang, kami tetap akan melakukannya."

Chomei, The Lucky Seven menyambung ucapan Son, "Jadi bersiaplah Naruto, kami akan mengirimmu sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, setiap bijuu mengambil posisi melingkar, lalu mulai mentransfer kekuatan mereka ke tubuh Naruto agar bisa menggunakan Ashura Mode di dimensi yang akan mereka kirim.

"Bijuu Kinjutsu: Kindan Sunpo no jutsu!"

Tubuh Naruto pun terselimuti oleh cahaya yang terang berwarna emas, semua kekuatan para bijuu sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto kecuali kesadarannya. Naruto bisa memakai Ashura Mode sesuka hati tanpa perlu ijin mereka lagi. Semua bijuu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka yang telah berangkat ke dimensi lain.

"Selamat tinggal, Gaki." Ucap Kurama.

"Selamat jalan kawan." Ucap para bijuu lainnya serempak.

Setelah melakukan ritual pengiriman Naruto ke dimensi lain, tubuh para bijuu mulai memudar, lalu perlahan menghilang setelah menjadi debu. Dia akhir hidup, mereka tersenyum karena sudah melakukan pengorbanan terakhir untuk orang yang sangat berharga.

...

Di sebuah desa, tepatnya di Nami no Kuni, terlihat 4 orang yang berada di jembatan. Mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruko, Zabuza Momochi, dan Yuki Haku.

Haku tergeletak lemas dengan lubang di dada kirinya akibat serangan Jutsu Chidori dari Kakashi. Di depan mata mereka, nampak Gatou dengan pasukannya yang berjumlah 300 orang tertawa lepas dan bersiap menyerang di depannya.

"Hey Gaki, bisakah kau pinjamkan aku kunaimu?" tanya Zabuza. Wajahnya nampak sedih, pikirannya penuh akan kenyataan kematian Haku, anak angkat yang sangat ia sayangi.

Naruko, gadis berusia 12 tahun, berambut pirang cerah yang diikat twintail melempar kunainya pada Zabuza. Missing Nin dengan banyak lilitan perban ditubuhnya, salah satu dari tujuh pengguna pedang legendaris menerima kunai tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Haku bukanlah alat bagiku. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zabusa mulai berlari dan menyerang Gatou dan kawannya. Namun sebelum baku hantam terjadi, sebuah portal tercipta di depan mereka.

Dari lubang itu, serang pemuda berambut jambrik keluar.

Lubang itu pun mengilang dan dapat dilihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik dengan poni yang membingkai ke dua sisi wajah-nya sehingga menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya, dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa panjang dan juga jaket putih tanpa resleting dengan lambing Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya, celana standar jounin warna hitam serta sandal shinobi berwarna hitam.

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuka matanya pemuda blonde lalu berteriak kencang, "Brengsek kalian!"

Mendengar teriakan dari pemuda blonde yang datang entah dari mana, semua sontak terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ada suara yang ditujukan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, bisakah kau menyingkir dari situ? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuselesaikan." kata Zabuza.

Mendengar sebuah suara itu, Uzumaki membalikkan badannya. Ekspresi terkejut tercetak di wajah rupawannya manakala melihat Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku yang tergeletak di atas jembatan, lalu pandangannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap soso gadis berusia 12 tahun berambut pirang yang diikat twintail, dia merasakan keberadaan eksistensi Yang Kurama didalam tubuh sang gadis cilik. TIdak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadari dan mengerti dimana dan kapan dia sekarang, sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di bibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei, butuh bantuan?" tanyanya pada Zabuza. Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada santai, seolah Zabuza adalah teman dekatnya.

'Sensei.' Kakashi mengeluarkan gumamannya setelah mengingat dengan jelas seseroang dimasa lalu yang rupanya persis seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sosok guru yang ia kagumi, Namikaze Minato.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu. Aku ingin melakukan sendiri tugasku terakhirku ini." Zabuza menolak tawaran dari Naruto.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Haku, "wanita itu belum mati,aku masih bisa merasakan chakranya walaupun semakin melemah." Ucapan Naruto yang membuat Zabuza terkejut sehingga dia mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit senang.

"Jadi biar aku yang urus mereka,aku akan meng habisi mereka dengan cepat." Katanya kemudian membalikkan badannya meng hadap kea rah gatou dan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo serang mereka!" seorang pria berteriak tidak sabaran pada anak buahnya. Dia Gatou, pria kecil dan gendut.

Semua anak buah Gatou bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing lalu menyerang Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal lalu berseru "Katon : Gokka Mekkyaku!"

Serangan semburan api dengan volume yang besar melahap semua anak buah Gatou dan membakar mereka semua sampai habis sehingga mennyisakan Gatou seorang.

A-apa?."

Kakashi dan Zabuza dibuat sangat terkejut setelah melihat aksi Naruto.

Lautan api masih membakar anak buah Gatou, tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena jutsu-nya Naruto pun kembali membentuk handseal yang merupakan jutsu yang dia kembangkan," Suiton : Tsuin Suiryuudan no jutsu!." Dua naga air raksasa muncul dari masing-masing sisi jembatan dan menghantam anak buah Gatou yang masih terbakar api.

'...!' Kakashi dan Zabuza kembali terkejut ketika baru pertama kali melihat jutsu naga air berjumlah dua.

"Itu salah satu jutsu S-rank milikku yang kukembangkan sendiri."Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Haku untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada kanannya.

Sementara Naruto menyalurkan chakranya pada Haku, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto dan lainnya.

"Naruko-nee. Aku datang dengan para penduduk untuk membantu kalian." teriak si sosok kecil yang diketahui bernama Inari.

"Inari!" Naruko senang melihat Inari bersama para penduduk datang.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita habisi Gatou!" salah satu warga berteriak. Dia membawa kapak, lalu diiringi puluhan warga lainnya, mereka berlari kearah Gatou dengan niat menghabisinya.

Berkat Naruto, Luka Haku tertutup dengan rapat, detak jantungnya kembali normal walaupun dia masih terbaring lemah. "Besok dia pasti sudah sadar." Kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Terima kasih." kata singkat keluar dari mulut Zabuza. Dia mengangkat Haku dengan bridal style. "Kakashi sebaiknya kita ke tempat Tazuna-san,kita bisa bicara disana." Katanya kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah." jawab Kakashi, kemudia dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut anak muda." Kakashi pun menutup mata kirinya dengan hittai-ate miliknya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum senang, "Bisa kau buka hittai-ate mu, aku bisa memperbaiki system chakra di mata sharingan mu agar bisa di gunakan ssecara efisien,dan tidak perlu menutup mata kirimu lagi."

Membulatkan mata atas ucapan pemuda blonde di depannya, Kakashi menunjukkak raut wajah senang, " B-benarkah itu?." Tanya-nya tidak percaya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban keraguan Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kakashi membuka hittai-ate-nya.

"Tutup mata kirimu" Kakasi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto menempel pada mata kiri Kakashi lalu chakra berwarna emas mengalir di sana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto melepaskan tangan kanan-nya, "Coba buka mata kirimu dan salurkan chakramu ke mata kirimu." Ucap Narutoo,sedangkan Kakashi kembali melakukan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto,betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa mata kirinya berfungsi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih."Kata Kakashi berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Tazuna-san." Kata Kakashi mereka mengangguk lalu bergegas kerumah Tazuna.

.

.

.

.

 **At Tazuna home**

Kini di ruang tengah rumah Tazuna sudah ada Kakashi, Naruto, dan Naruko mereka terlihat sedang duduk santai.

"Memm, Nii-san namanya siapa?" Tanya Naruko sambil menunjukkan ekspresi ingin tahu yang teramat besar, dia penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang membantu mereka.

Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil melamun pun tersentak. "Eh, bukankah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh iya-iya, aku minta maaf Nii-san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruko, aku ingin tau nama Nii-san karena wajah Nii-san sangat mirip dengan ayahku yang telah meninggal."ucap Naruko dengan nada sedih di bagian akhir.

Kakashi yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya ikut berbicara." Itu benar anak muda, kau sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage."ucap Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya dengan wajah dibuat-buat tak percaya.

"Iya anak muda, jadi siapa namamu sebenarnya?"Tanya kakashi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto pun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruko yang sedang bersedih." Tadi Wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, sekarang namaku hampir mirip denganmu."ucap naruto kepada Naruto.

"Maksud Nii-san apa?" Naruko tampak tak mengerti.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang.

Kakashi dan Naruko pun terkejut karena ternyata masih ada Uzumaki lain selain Naruko dan Kushina.

"Apakah benar kau adalah seorang Uzumaki?."Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aku memang keturunan klan Uzumaki. Ayahku Namikami Mizuto dan Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Hikari". ucap Naruto bohong.

Naruko tersenyum, dia sangat senang karena dia menemukan Uzumaki selain dirinya dan ibunya. "Ternyata masih Uzumaki lain selain aku dengan Kaa-san."

"Jadi masih ada Uzumaki lain selain kita berdua Naruko-chan? Kau punya ibu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku lahir dari mana ha?"

Ternyata Kaa-san di dimensi ini masih hidup, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganya' batin Naruto senang.

"Tapi kenapa tadi di jembatan Naruto-nii berteriak?" Tanya Naruko yang tanpa sadar menambah kata 'nii' dinama Naruto dan dia juga bingung kenapa Naruto berteriak pada saat dia muncul di jembatan tadi.

"Hah.., itu karena teman-temanku mengirimku kesini dengan jutsu mereka dengan bayaran nyawa mereka sendiri."ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Oh,maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal yang membuat Naruto-nii sedih." Naruko jadi tak enak hati.

"Itu tidak apa-apa Naruko-chan"Naruto kembali mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Ano,apakah masih ada Uzumaki lain selain kau dan ibumu di Desamu?" Naruto harap masih ada Uzumaki lainnya lagi.

"Tidak ada lagi, memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, tadi aku kira masih ada Uzumaki lain." Jawab Naruto.

Ternyata Klan Uzumaki di dimensi ini juga sudah punah.'Batin Naruto.

"Kakashi-san, bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian ke konoha?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"itu sudah jelas sangat boleh Naruto-nii, Konoha terbuka untuk klan Uzumaki".bukan Kakashi yang menjawab melainkan Naruko.

"benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian ke Konoha.''ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko pun berbicara mengenai Dari mana Naruto berasal, sedangkan Kakashi masih setia membaca buku 'laknat'nya sambil sesekali memerhatikan dan mendengarkan obrolan Naruko dan Naruto.

Mereka baru saja bertemu tapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab'Batin Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara dan sesekali Naruko menanyakan dari mana Naruto berasal dan tentu saja dijawab dengan jawaban dengan kebohongan.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Yo kembali lagi dengan A zoldyck Salah satu Author newbie yang polos. Disini saya ingin memberi sedikit informasi bahwa fic ini merupakan hasil remake dari fic Naruto Shin jigen milik Author yang sama-sama polos seperti saiia 11-12 lah. :v Penname nya Adalah Kaito Dark-Sama. Untuk izin tenang sudah dapat izin dari yang bersangkutan kok kalau tidak percaya bisa dikonfirmasi ke orangnya oke cukup sekian dulu...**

 **A Zoldyck Out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : Naruto :: Shin Jigen

By : A Zoldyck [ Kaito Dark-Sama Author sebelumnya ]

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (For save)

Genre : Adventure, Romance (mungkin), DLL

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru.

Warning : Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Lemon, Lime, AshuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan, Etc.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tazuna-san, Inari, dan lainnya!" teriak Naruko saat sudah agak jauh dari jembatan.

"iya Naruko-nee, jangan lupa berkunjung jika kalian kesini ya.." Teriak Inari.

"itu sudah pasti." Jawab Naruko.

Setelah tim 7 agak jauh, salah satu warga bertanya pada Tazuna,"Tazuna-san sebaiknya kita memberikan Nama jembatan Ini atas keberhasilan kita semua."ucap warga itu.

"benar juga tou-san, sebaiknya kita memberi nama jembatan Ini." Ucap Tsunami.

"baiklah, nama jembatan ini adalah 'THE GREAT NARUKO BRIDGE' " Ucap Tazuna dengan suara jembatan itu di dekasikan kepada Naruko dan Lainnya yang telah membantu warga Nami No Kuni.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dan tim 7.

Naruto saat ini sedang memerhatikan tim 7,dia kembali teringat saat dirinya bersama tim 7 di demensi-nya.

'aku jadi rindu saat-saat bersama mereka semua'Batin Naruto tersenyum melihat semua anggota tim yang stoic, Sakura yang seperti fansgirl, Naruko yang selalu bersemangat. Dan Kakashi yang selalu membaca buku icha-icha sambil terkekeh mesum.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita pulang!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan semangat. Ya, rombongan shinobi dari konoha pagi ini berniat akan kembali ke desa setelah menyelesaikan misi di desa Nami no Kuni. 'Dia memang mirip denganku' pikir Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Naruko yang sama persis dengan dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Bersabarlah Naruko." kata seorang gadis kecil bermata hijau emerald. Mereka baru saja keluar dari desa Nami no Kuni, dan sekarang hendak kembali ke desa Konoha.

"Ah—Sakura-chan! Kita sudah hampir satu bulan pergi dari rumah, eh? Aku rindu ingin memeluk ibuku," kata Naruko kecil ceria.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh sepertimu adalah anak seorang Hokage," kata Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sendari tadi diam mulai ikut berkomentar, karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah konyol Naruko.

"Apa katamu Teme! Huh, dasar Uchiha sombong." teriak Naruko tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah Naruko, sebaiknya kau menyimpan tenagamu untuk perjalanan yang kurang setengah hari lagi," relai Kakashi melirik sekilas ke arah murid didiknya, kemudia melanjutkan aktifitasnya membaca buku bertuliskan "Icha-Icha paradise" sembari berjalan pelan.

"Kakashi-Sensei selalu saja Teme yang dibela," keluh Naruto. Merasa di anak tirikan oleh gurunya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa berkomentar tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa sakit.

"Maaf, tapi itu karena kau terlalu banyak bicara, Naruko." kata Sakura jujur—teramat jujur.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Huff..." ucap Naruko cemberut.

Tidak terasa 8 jam perjalanan tim 7 dan Naruko akhirnya sampai di depan kantor pertama kali Naruto memasuki Konoha banyak warga yang mengira dia adalah Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime hokage karena kemiripan wajah.

"Tim 7 melaporkan bahwa misi ke Nami No Kuni sukses" Kata Kakashi menyerahkan laporan kepada Sandaime hokage, "dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dua ingin bergabung dengan Konohagakure." Ujarnya kemudian.

Sandaime memandang Naruto dengan senyuman, wajah Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Hokage-sama?"Tanya Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah sang Hokage.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang." Kata sang Hokage yang masih setia tersenyum.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu Hokage-sama." Kata Naruto seraya terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Hokage.

"Tim 7 kalian boleh pergi, aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-san." Ucap Hokage memandang semua anggota tim 7.

"Ha'I hokage-sama/hokage-jiji" Kata tim 7 serya berjalan keluar ruang tiba-tiba Naruko berbalik dan memandang Hokage."Sebaik-nya Hokage-jiji menerima Naruto-nii sebagai ninja Konoha karena dia berasal dari klan yang sama denganku." Ucap Naruko tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Hokage.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, Aku menerimamu sebagai ninja Konohagakure karena permintaan cucuku." Kata sang Hokage sambil menyerahkan hittai-ate kepada Naruto.

"karena aku belum tau levelmu Naruto-san, maka besok aku akan mengujimu untuk mengetahui kemampuanmu. Besok aku akan menunggumu dengan jounin lainnya di training ground 21." Ucap sang Hokage.

"baiklah, Hokage-sama." Kata Naruto.

"ini adalah kunci apartemenmu, nanti akan ada Anbu yang mengantarmu." Katanya kemudian.

Sang Hokage pun memanggil Anbu untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke apartemennya. Sebelum keluar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sandaime."Hokage-sama, kenapa anda tidak memakai kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan kertas menyebalkan itu." Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto dan Anbu itupun pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto sang Hokage hanya mengutuk kebodohannya."Baka, baka, baka." Ucap sang Hokage lirih sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di apartemen yang di berikan di oleh sang Hokage, ia hanya mampu memasang wajah kalem karena ternyata apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime adalah apartemennya di dimensi sebelumnya.

"Welcome home." Katanya membuka pintu apartemen, dapat dilihat semua hampir sama dengan apartemennya dulu.

Menghela nafas karena apartemennya begitu kotor dan berdebu dia membuat 5 bunshin untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir 1 jam Naruto membersihkan apartemennya setelah bersih Naruto berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kembali kenangan di dimensi sebelumnya."semoga saja di dimensi ini lebih baik daripada di dimensiku." Ujarnya seraya menutup mata dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi Harinya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya,"hooam..,ternyata sudah pagi." Ucapnya lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya.

"Hidup damai sungguh menyenangkan, andai saja kalian semua masih hidup." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih mengingat teman-temannya di dimensinya yang terbunuh, tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu semua sudah terjadi." Ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya."yosh! aku akan mendamaikan dimensi Ini." Ucapnya kembali dengan nada semangat."oh iya, aku lupa bukannya akan ada Tes kemampuan pagi ini untuk mengetahui dimana levelku, sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap." Ucapnya kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

Skip

Naruto saat ini sudah selesai mandi, saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju Training ground 21 untuk melakukan tes latihan. Sepanjang jalan dia terus mendapat tatapan 'Lapar' dari para wanita karena tampilannya, baik itu kunoichi atau warga biasa. Dia saat ini mengenakan pakaian olahraga hitam dengan lapisan merah dan garis-garis merah di sepanjang bagian bawah manset untuk pakaian dalamnya dia memakai baju putih polos dia juga mengenakan kalung yang di berikan Tsunade dulu padanya, dia mengenakan celana standar jounin berwarna hitam dan juga sandal ninja berwarna hitam dan jangan lupa hittai-ate dengan lambang Konoha dia kenakan di dahinya sehingga wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sang Yondaime Hokage .(A/N : Bayangin aja pakaian Bolt anaknya NaruHina tapi yang pakai Naruto).Karena tak mau menjadi bahan tatapan orang di sekitarnya Naruto kemudian berlari ala ninja ke Training Groun 21.

Training Ground 21

Saat Naruto sampai di Training Ground 21, dia melihat disana ada jounin, Kunoichi, Tetua Konoha dan beberapa ketua klan yang datang antara lain Ketua klan Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka dan ketua klan lainnya.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama, minna!"Sapa Naruto ramah kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ohayou Naruto-san." Sapa Hokage.

Semua orang disana kecuali Sandaime dan Kakshi kaget melihat Naruto yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Yondaime. 'Yondaime-Sama' pikir mereka.

"minna, perkenalkan Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah orang yang akan di tes hari ini." Ucap Sandaime memperkenalkan Naruto kepada lainnya.

'U-uzumaki?!,ternyata masih ada Uzumaki selain Naruko-sama dan Kushina-sama' Batin mereka semua kecuali Kakashi yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kalau benar kau dari klan Uzumaki kenapa warna rambutmu kuning?" Tanya seorang kakek yang mata kanannya diperban.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit anak muda, dan kau masih bisa menyapa kami dengan ramah?" Ucap Hiashi dengan sedikit keras.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama tadi ada kucing hitam lewat di depanku, karena tidak ingin terkena sial aku pun memutar jalan. Dan bertemu dengan nenek yang ingin menyebrang, sebagai anak muda yang baik aku membantunya. Setelah membantunya aku berjalan kembali tapi sayang aku tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan kronologis keterlambatannya. Yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop karena memakai alasan salah satu jounin terkenal. Tapi untuk Hiashi dia justru malah marah dan berlari kearah Naruto dan mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Kau telah membuatku marah anak muda, aku akan memberikanmu pelajar." Ucap Hiashi dengan Nada marah.

"Hiashi-sama aku sarankan kau agar tidak emosi, dan kembali ke tempatmu!" Ucap Hokage.

Hiashi tidak memperdulikan omongan sang Hokage tetapi malah terus berlari ke arah Naruto.

'Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Minato, tapi belum tentu kemampuannya setara juga dengan Minato' Batin Hiashi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terlihat santai, tidak menunjukan raut wajah panik atau takut. Ketika melihat Hiashi yang masih terus berlari ke arahnya.

'Apa ia ingin mati? Dia diserang oleh seorang ketua klan tapi masih santai." Batin semua jounin dan ketua klan yang melihat Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto. Hiashi langsung menyerang dengan Taijutsu rank-A dan di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Tidak ingin terus menghindar akhirnya Naruto menyerang juga dengan taijutsu. Mereka berdua terus beradu taijutsu, semua orang yang melihat itu kagum dengan Naruto yang dapat mengimbangi seorang Ketua klan Hyuga.

Back to Hiashi and Naruto

Masih terus beradu taijutsu membuat Naruto Kewalahan, dia hanya menggunakan taijutsu Rank-B, dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan Taijutsu Rank-A. Karena itu dapat membuat Tetua klan yang menyerangnya ini babak belur. Hiashi yang melihat Naruto kewalahan pun menyeringai karena tenyata ninja yang dia lawan ini tidak terlalu hebat, melihat bagian perut Naruto yang terbuka Hiashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto dengan Ninjutsu.

"Kau terlalu terlalu gegabah membiarkan pertahananmu terbuka,dengan ini ber akhirlah, Hakke Kusho!" Ucap Hiashi menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu khas Hyuga.

'Apa dia ingin membuat Anak itu sekarat?!'Batin Shikaku kaget melihat Hiashi lansung menyerang Naruto dengan ninjutsu Rank-A.

Naruto yang melihat Hiashi mengeluarkan jutsu yang pernah membuatnya hampir kalah saat melawan Neji di dimensi-nya saat ujian chunnin hanya tersenyum.

'jutsu itu tidak akan mengenaiku lagi.' Batinnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menghindar membuatnya tersenyum kemenangan, 'kena kau!' Batin Hiashi.

'Whuussss Bruk'

Naruto terkena telak, ia terseret dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya hingga rubuh sehingga menyebabkan debu beterbangan.

"Ku akui kau lumayan untuk seorang yang masih muda melawanku." Ucap Hiashi kepada Naruto yang masih berada di antara debu yang sangat tebal karena terseret.

"kau, bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya menunjuk salah satu jounin yang mempunyai alis tebal.

Jounin yang di tunjukpun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Nauto yang masih di tempatnya.

"Hokage-sama sebaiknya anda membatalkan tes ini, dia lebih baik anda masukkan di tingkatan high chunin." Ujarnya kepada Sandaime.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, sehingga menyebabkan debu yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka terhadap Naruto menghilang, Mereka semua membulatkan mata karena di sana tidak ada Naruto melainkan hanya sebatang pohon.

'Ka-kawarimi!, tetapi sejak kapan?' Batin mereka semua.

"Ku akui kemampuanmu cukup hebat sebagai seorang ketua klan Hiashi-san, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

'sejak kapan dia berada di sana!?' Batin mereka

"aku disini untuk melakukan tes Hiashi-san, bukan untuk meladeni orang yang mudah emosi sepertimu." Ucapnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"K-Kau! Apa maksud ucapanmu mengatakan kalau kemampuanku belum cukup Hah!" Ucap Hiashi dengan marah dan suara yang keras.

"Hiashi-san cukup!" Kata Sang Hokage membuat Hiashi diam.

"Dan untukmu Naruto-san, aku harap kau turun dan kita selesaikan tes ini." Ucapnya kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama." Kata Naruto turun dari pohon.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah sang Hokage dia mengacuhkan Hiashi yang menatapnya tajam karena dia telah melihat tatapan yang lebih tajam dari milik Hiashi.

"Baiklah, untuk tes pertama kau akan melawan Maito Guy dalam Taijutsu." Ucap Sandaime Hokage.

'Akhirnya aku bisa melawan guru alis tebal yang membuat Madara babak belur.' Batin Naruo senang.

Naruto pun melangkah maju untuk memulai tes taijutsunya, setelah itu dia melihat Guy memasang posisi. sedangkan dia hanya berdiri santai.

"eemm..,Mana posisi bertarungmu Naruto-san?" Tanya Kakashi yang disuruh menjadi wasit dalam tes ini.

"Beginilah Posisi bertarungku dalam Taijutsu Kakashi-san." Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah..Hajime!" Ucap Kakashi memulai Tes taijutsu.

"Ayo mulai Naruto-san, tunjukkan padaku semangat masa mudamu!" Kata Guy dengan semangat berlari ke arah Naruto

"Kalau begitu majulah Guy-san." Ucap Naruto.

Guy yang mendengar itu pun melesat ke arah Naruto, setelah sampai Guy mencoba menendang kepala naruto dengan tendangan kaki kanannya tapi di tahan dengan mudah oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Guy yang tau kalau serangannya gagal, mencoba kembali menyerang dengan pukulan yang di arahkan ke perut naruto dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto yang tidak ingin terkena akhirnya meloncat mundur untuk menghindari pukulan Guy.

"Kau lumayan Juga dalam Taijutsu Naruto-san, ayo kita mulai kembali tes ini dengan semangat masa muda." Ucap Guy yang tambah semangat kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

Guy kembali menyerang naruto dengan Taijutsu Rank-A, dia menyerang dengan brutal tapi masih dapat dihindari Naruto.

"Baiklah Guy-san, kurasa pemanasannya sudah sampai disini"ujar Naruto

Naruto kemudian memasang posisi yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

'Gaya bertarung apa yang dia perlihatkan? Aku semakin penasaran.' Batin Sandaime melihat Gaya bertarung Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyerang Guy dengan Taijutsu buatannya yaitu Ryuuken, bisa dikatakan Ryuuken adalah Taijutsu Rank-S Karena sangat sulit untuk dikuasai.

"bersiaplah Guy-san." Kata Naruto kemudian dia melesat kearah Guy.

Guy yang melihat Posisi bertarung Naruto pun jadi waspada. Tiba-tiba sudah Naruto berada di depan Guy, dia melakukan pukulan dari bawah ke atas dengat cepat sehingga tidak dapan di hindari Guy. Sedangkan Guy yang kaget akan kecepatan memukul Naruto pun harus menerima bahwa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan dia juga mengakui kalau kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto setara dengannya jika membuka gerbang. Naruto yang melihat itu pun melompat dan memutar tubuhnya 180% dan dia mulai menendang dagu Guy, serangan beruntun terus dilancarkan, Guy yang diserang pun mencoba menahan serangan Naruto dengan tangannya, dia menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Sedangakn Naruto yang tidak ingin Guy menahan serangannya memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan memutar dengan cepat, Guy yang tidak sempat menghindar harus rela terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat.

Whuus blar

Suara tanah yang hancur akibat tubuh Guy yang terlempar ke bawah dengan cepat menyebabkan debu beterbangan, semua jounin yang melihat itu kaget, pasalnya Guy adalah pengguna taijutsu yang bisa dibilang terhebat di Konohagakure.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah mendarat sempurna di tanah masih memasang posisi siaga karena dia merasa kalau tes taijutsu ini belum dari berakhir. Diantara barisan Ketua klan hanya satu orang yang terlihat menyeringai melihat tes itu, Tetua yang mempunyai tanda X di dagunya.

'Dia mempunyai bakat yang hebat, aku akan menjadikannya Anbu Root, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyingkirkan si monyet tua itu.' Ucapnya dalam batin sambil memandang Naruto.

Back to Naruto

Naruto saat ini memandang debu di tempat Guy dengan posisi siaga, ia merasakan kalau tes taijutsu ini belum berakhir karena di dimensi-nya, Guy tidak mungkin kalah dengan serangan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan debu yang menghalau penglihatan semua orang menghilang dan disana terlihat Guy yang mukanya sudah memerah, tanda bahwa dia telah membuka gerbang Batas (Tomon)

"Kau adalah lawan yang menarik Naruto-san, aku menjadi tambah semangat. Tunjukkan padaku semangat masa musa mudamu!" Ucap Guy sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Guy bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Naruto.'Brak' Tendangan Guy berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, hingga membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

'Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat karena membuka gerbang ketiga atau yang sering di sebut gerbang kehidupan, kalau begini tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengannya.' Batin Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naruto-san." Ucap Guy kepada Naruto dan Berlari ke arahnya dia berencana untuk menyerang Naruto dengan Ura Renge.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto, Guy menendang Naruto ke yang tidak sempat menghindar terlempar ke atas dia meringis kesakitan. Guy yang melihat Naruto melompat kemudian mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan cepat dan dia memukul Naruto dengan lengan kanannya , kumudian ia menendang Naruto dengan kaki kirinya ke bawah, sehingga membuat Naruto harus meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat.

Blaarrr

Bunyi Tanah yang hancur karena serangan Guy terdengar.

'Ini sebenarnya Tes taijutsu atau pertandingan jounin? mereka sudah menghancurkan sebagian Training Ground ini, dan Guy sudah membuka gerbang kelima, haa… dia terlalu bersemangat, sebaiknya aku bersedia menyuruh salah satu jounin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.' Batin Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tes taijutsu dan Training Ground yang sudah hancur sebagian.

Guy mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kaki-nya tapi di mengabaikannya, mungkin itu hanya perasaan-nya.

Sementara dengan Naruto saat ini dia tengah berusaha untuk bangkit karena tertimbun oleh batu-batu besar, sebenarnya dia hanya merasakan sedikit sakit karena serangan Guy, itu karena dia telah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan chakra yang membuatnya tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

'apa dia ingin membunuhku? dan apa pula itu dia lansung membuka gerbang kelima? tunggu dulu seingatku setiap gerbang pasti memilki resiko setiap membukanya. Kalau tidak salah resiko membuka gerbang kelima adalah membuat pengguna tidak dapat berjalan selama satu atau dua minggu dan ditambah kalau tidak salah dia menggunakan ura renge. Terima kasih alis tebal(Lee) karena telah memberitau ku rincian dari semua teknik yang kau kuasai, kau terlalu ceroboh Guy-san.'Batin Naruto kesal sekaligus senang karena telah menemukan cara menyelesaikan tes ini.

Back to Guy

Guy saat ini tengah berkeringat dingin karena kecerobohannya membuka gerbang kelima karena terlalu bersemangat.

'ini gawat, kenapa aku langsung membuka gerbang kelima? Aku lupa kalau resikonya aku tidak bisa berjalan, apa lagi aku telah menggunakan ura renge, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini.' Batin Guy.

Setelah itu Guy berlari kearah tempat Naruto, dia harus menyelesaikan tes ini segera sebelum dia pingsan dan tidak bisa melanjutkan tesnya. Guy berlari tiba-tiba dibalik debu Naruto melompat dan bersiap memukul Guy dengan tangan kanannya, Guy yang berlari ikut melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar.

"Rasakan ini Naruto-san, Konoha Gōriki Senpū." Teriak Guy dengan keras sambil menyebut serang taijutsu-nya.

Duaakkhh

Naruto terkena dengan telak pada bagian kanan wajahnya, Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Guy mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna, Guy saat ini sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, efek samping membuka gerbang kelima telah terasa.

'sial, kenapa terjadi pada saat seperti ini?' Batin Guy sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Guy-san, sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan, serangan yang tadi sangat terasa di wajahku, untung aku masih sempat melindungi tubuhku dengan chakra, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kalah dari awal." Ucap Naruto

"Pantas saja kau terlihat tidak kesakitan Naruto-san." Ujar Guy.

"Sebaiknya tes ini di selesaikan Guy-san." Ucap Naruto berjalan kearah Guy.

"Baiklah, ini adalah serangan terakhirku." Ujar Guy sambil mencoba berlari tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

'sial! Sepertinya aku kalah dalam tes ini.' Batin Guy.

"Kau telah kalah Guy-san." Ucap Naruto yang telah sampai di depan Guy sambil membawa tangan kanannya ke kening Guy dan mendorong tubuh Guy dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

Bruk

Guy pun ambruk di tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hokage-sama tes taijutsu telah selesai ku jalankan." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sandaime.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, levelmu untuk Taijutsu adalah High Jounin." Ucap sandaime.

"Baiklah Sandaime-sama, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan tes ini, tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya suruh salah satu jounin mengantar Guy-san ke rumah sakit." Ujar Naruto, sedangkan Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu jounin yang sedang merokok.

"Asuma. kau bawa Guy-san ke Rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Hokage pada Asuma.

"Ha'I Hokage-sama." Balas Asuma, setelah itu dia berjalan kearah Guy dan membopongnya ke Rumah sakit dengan shunsin.

Setelah Asuma pergi, tiba-tiba Kakashi maju ke depan.

"Tes selanjutnya adalah tes Ninjutsu, dan akulah yang akan orang yang akan mengetesmu." Ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memulainya Kakashi-san." Ucap Naruto.

'Akhirnya keinginanku melawan Kakashi-sensei terwujud.' Batin Naruto senang.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku Genma yang akan menjadi Wasit dalam tes ini, Hajime!" Ucap Genma dengan suara keras.

Walaupun pertarungan sudah dimulai,Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang di posisi-nya , ia pun tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san kuharap kau melawanku dengan serius, aku tau kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, jadi aku akan bersungguh-sungguh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh, karena aku sudah melihat kemampuanmu saat misi mengawal Tazuna, jadi bersiaplah… Sharingan." Ucap Kakashi menaikkan hitai-ate nya dan mengaktifkan yang dilakukan Kakashi membuat semua orang terkejut karena dia mengatifkan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

'S-Sejak kapan Kakashi bisa menggunakan Sharingan seperti Uchiha pada umumnya? Sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi saat tim 7 melakukan misi mengawal Tazuna, aku akan menyakannya setelah tes ini.'Batin Sandaime yang juga ikut kaget.

Dan dimulailah tes Ninjutsu untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ini Kakashi-san." Kata Naruto melakukan handseal.

"Suiton: Suryudan no jutsu" Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu yang dikeluarkannya.

Terbentuklah sebuah naga air berukuran besar dari udara kosong yang melaju kearah Kakashi yang terkejut melihat jutsu Naruto. Semua yang melihat juga ikut terkejut, pasalnya yang bisa membuat Naga air dari udara hanya Nidaime Hokage.

Tempat Hokage dan lainnya

'Dia membuat naga air dari udara? Itu Cuma bisa dilakukan oleh Nidaime hokage yang memiliki chakra control yang perfect, Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya kau selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut, mungkin sekarang kau telah selevel kage.' Batin Sandaime.

Back to Kakashi and Naruto

Kakashi yang tidak ingin terkena juga melakukan handseal.

"Doton: Doryuheki" ucap Kakashi.

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebalpun terbentuk didepannya, karena serangan Naruto terlalu kuat, dinding tersebut tidak kuat untuk menahannya, Kakashi terpaksa harus melompat untuk tidak tertindih oleh dinding tersebut.

Kakashi yang melompat pun melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu"

Muncul bola api berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Naruto, melihat bola api tersebut Naruto melakukan handseal.

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Naruto menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air.

Duarr

Kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan dan menghasilkan uap yang tebal sehingga menghalangi pandangan mereka, Kakashi melakukan posisi siaga karena bisa saja ada serangan dadakan dari Naruto

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

Muncullah angin kencang yang berasal dari Naruto, angin tersebut mengakibatkan uap yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka menghilang, Setelah itu Naruto kembali melakukan handseal.

"Katon: Sanryu Huashi no jutsu"

Muncul 3 naga api yang berasal disemburkan Naruto ke arah Kakashi, Tidak tinggal diam Kakashi melakukan handseal.

"Doton: Doryuheki"

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi sehingga menghalangi naga api dari Naruto.

Duarr

Dinding tanah Kakashi tidak kuat menahan serangan naga api Naruto hancur, Kakashi melompat mundur untuk tidak terkena efek serangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari serangannya kembali melakukan handseal.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha"

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam jumlah banyak dan membanjiri Training Ground kembali melakukan handseal dan berteriak.

"Suiton: Aranami"

Sebuah ombak besar tercipta dan menerjang Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat ombak tersebuk tidak bisa menghindar, ia pun terbawa oleh ombak tersebut dan muncul di tengah-tengah air dengan nafas terengah-engah.

'Untung aku masih hidup, ombak tadi sangat kuat." Batin Kakashi.

Lamunan Kakashi buyar karena mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Sebaiknya jangan melamun Kakashi-san, tes ini belum selesai." Teriak Naruto pada Kakashi sambil melakuakan handseal.

"terima ini Kakashi-san, Fuuton: Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu."

Delapan naga angin muncul dari belakang Naruto, kedelapan naga tersebut melesat ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena serangan Naruto dan mengalami luka parah lalu pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi pingsan berjalan ke arah Kakashi, setelah sampai dia mengangkat Kakashi di punggungnya lalu kembali berjalan kearah Sandaime dan lainnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa gugup setelah sampai di depan Hokage dan lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, dan kami juga telah memilih pangkat yang sesuai denganmu." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa pangkatku Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dan Pangkatmu adalah Jounin." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Oh, apakah masih ada yang ingin anda sampaikan Hokage-sama? Kalau tidak ada aku ingin mengantar Kakashi-san ke rumah sakit." Tanya (lagi) Naruto.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaanku Naruto-san, apakah kau tau kenapa Kakashi-san memakai sharingan seperti uchiha pada umumnya?."jawab sekaligus bertanya Hiruzen.

"oh itu,sebenarnya yang membuat mata Kakashi-san seperti itu adalah aku, aku memperbaiki system chakra pada matanya sehingga dia dapat memakai sharingan-nya seperti uchiha pada umumnya." Jawab Naruto membuat semua kembali terkejut.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan Uzumaki?!" Tanya orang yang menutup sebeleh matanya dengan perban dan ada tanda X didagunya.

"itu benar emm.." "Danzou, Namaku adalah Shimura Danzou"

"ya, itu benar Danzou-san." Jawab Naruto.

Danzou yang mendengar kepastian jawaban Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, karena jika dia berhasil merebut Naruto dari Hiruzen maka Sharingan di mata kirinya akan kembali normal.

'Kau semakin membuatku ingin memasukanmu ke Root Uzumaki.' Batin Danzou.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda Hokage-sama, Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt yang tentu saja membuat semua orang untuk kesekian kalinya membulatkan matanya, pasalnya ninja bisa melakukan shunsin dengan gabungan elemen adalah ninja yang sudah sekelas kage atau lebih.

"D-dia melakukan shunsin dengan efek lightning bolt?!" Ucap salah satu Kunoichi dengan mata ruby, Kurenai.

"Ya, dan pasti kalian tau bahwa ninja yang melakukan hal itu hanya ninja dengan kemampuan setara dengan seorang kage atau melebihinya." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya kita telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi kage selanjutya di Konoha." Kata Shikaku sambil tesenyum.

"kurasa begitu, baiklah sekarang kalian semua bubar." Ucap Hiruzen.

Semua ninja yang ada disana pun bubar kecuali Hiruzen yang masih bediri, dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Akhirnya Konoha memiliki calon Hokage selain Jiraiya.' Batin Hiruzen kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Back To Naruto

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di jalanan Konoha, ia tengah memerhatikan anak-anak yang berusia 6 tahun bermain bersama temannya, ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya berusia 6 tahun dia tidak mempunyai teman, yang dilakukan warga padanya hanya memukul, menendang, menyuruh anak mereka untuk menjauhinya, mengejeknya dengan sebutan monster dan melukainya, tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha, mulai saat itulah dia akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan bukan sebagai Monster tapi sebagai Seorang Ninja. Itu semua membuat Naruto tersenyum karena pejuangannya di dimensi-nya tidak sia-sia, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, ia sebenarnya berjalan tanpa tujuan, tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang wanita berambut merah maroon, sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya, ialah istri Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki. Walaupun begitu ia tampak masih tersenyum karena semua belanjaan itu untuk anaknya, setelah pulang dari misi Kirigakure, Naruko selalu ingin memakan ramen karena alasan lelah, karena dia terlalu sibuk dia juga tak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda yang sedang melamun di depannya, karena mereka berdua terlalu melamunkan sesuatu, mereka tak menyadari masing-masing orang di depannya dan akhirnya.

Brukk

"It-Ittai…"ujar Kushina merasa kesakitan karena dia tejatuh dengan bagian belakang terlebih dahulu. Mendengar suara kesakitan akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Kaa-sannya di dimensi-nya, sadar dari terkejutnya Naruto segera meminta maaf.

"G-Gomen.., tadi saya melamun eemm.." "Kushina, Namaku Kushina Uzumaki." Potong Kushina,"Maafkan saya Kushina-san, tadi saya melamun." Ucap Naruto kepada Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kembali mengingat suami-nya yang telah meninggal untuk melindungi desa Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi dan untuk melindungi-nya dan Naruko.

"Maaf saya terima emm.." "Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki".Mendengar nama Klan dari pemuda di depannya membuat Kushina terkejut karna masih adanya Uzumaki selain dirinya dan anaknya, Naruto yang menyadari Kushina terkejut hanya tersenyum .

"Bukan hanya Kau yang terkejut Kushina-san, semua yang mendengar namaku di Konoha pasti terkejut, ditambah dengan wajahku yang hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, mereka semua mengira aku adalah dirinya."ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Kushina yang melihat senyum Naruto merona di kedua pipinya karena senyum Naruto yang menawan dan membuat wajahnya tambah tampan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto-san."Ucap Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Ya, sebaiknya saya membantu anda Kushina-san, karena anda terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaan anda." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Naruto-san, nanti merepotkan." "Tidak apa-apa Kusina-san, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menabrak anda tadi." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa Naruto-san." Ucap Kushina. Naruto pun mengambil sebagian belanjaan Kushina dan mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kediaman Kushina, di tengah perjalanaan mereka bedua mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol, tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kediaman Kushina. Kushina pun membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima Ruko-chan." Ucap Kushina kepada orang didalam rumah.

"Okaeri Kaa-san, Kaa-san kenapa sangat-eh ternyata Naruto-niisan datang kesini ya." Ucap Naruko.

"Ya, Aku hanya mampir sebentar Naruko-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa cuma sebentar? Sebaiknya Naruto-niisan ikut makan bersama kami, kebetulan Kaa-san ingin membuat ramen, aku yakin Naruto-niisan akan suka dengan ramen Kaa-san." Ucap Naruko.

"Baiklah jika Naruko-chan memaksa." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kediaman Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko sedang berbicara di meja makan sedangkan Kushina sedang membuat ramen di dapur, Naruto dan Naruko berbicara mengenai tentang Ujian Chuunin yang akan dilangsungkan di Konoha 2 bulan lagi.

"Jadi Naruto-niisan, menurut Naruto-niisan apa aku bisa masuk final Ujian Chuunin?" Tanya Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Menurutku kau bisa asal kau memiliki semangat, dan sifat pantang menyerah."Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" "Yap, asal kau rajin berlatih." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Ucap naruko dengan semangat.

Naruto yang melihat Naruko bersemangat hanya tersenyum, Tiba-tiba Suara Kushina berteriak dari dalam dapur menyuruh Naruko unuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu Naruto-niisan." Ucap Naruko sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sampai di dapur Naruko pun berjalan ke dekat Kushina dan bertanya.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana Kaa-san bisa mengenal mengenal Naruto-niisan? Atau jangan-jangan tadi Kaa-san berkencan dengan Naruto-niisan? pantas tadi Kaa-san sangat lama pergi belanja, kalau benar aku sangat setuju Kaa-san kalau Naruto-niiisan jadi Tou-sanku.", ucap Naruko kepada Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

"A-apa maksudmu Ruko-chan, Kaa-san tidak berkencan, tadi Kaa-san lama belanja karena banyak orang di pasar jadinya aku harus menunggu." Ucap Kushina sedikit terbata di awal. Sementara Naruko hanya be'oh' ria saja, tapi didalam batinnya dia sangat senang karena berhasil membuat pipi Kaa-sannya merona. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa 3 mangkuk Ramen buatan Kushina.

Mereka makan sambil diiringi tawa karena lelucon Naruko. Tak terasa sekarang sudah malam, setelah mereka makan, Naruto langsung berpamitan untuk pulang kepada Naruko dan Kushina.

Skip Time

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di kantor Hokage, entah karena apa pagi-pagi datang seorang Anbu ke apartemennya dan menyuruhnya ke kantor Hokage dengan segera.

"Naruto-san aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya Naruto To The Point.

"Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi, desa Konoha adalah tempat berlangsungnya Ujian tersebut, dan aku ingin kau untuk jadi pengawalku saat Ujian itu berlangsung, karena bisa saja terjadi penyerangan ke desa Konoha, mengingat hubungan desa Konoha dengan desa Suna tidak baik." Jawab Hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi pengawal anda Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Hiruzen.

"Ha'I". Setelah itu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kepulan asap.

Setelah Naruto pergi Hirzen memanggil salah satu Anbu.

"Aku ingin kau mencari 'Dia' dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus kembali." cap Hiruzen pada Anbu tersebut.

"ha'I" .Setelah itu anbu tersebut menghilang.

'Sudah waktunya kau kembali Jiraiya.' Batin Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Bagi yang berminat melanjutkan fic lemon milik Kaito Dark-Sama bisa langsung PM gua.

 _ **A Zoldyck Out...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gedung Hokage

"Naruto-san aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?.''tanya Naruto To the Point.

"Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi, dan tempat pelaksanaan ujian tersebut adalah Konoha. Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawalku saat ujian berlangsung nanti." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hiruzen hanya diam sambil berpikir.

"Apakah kau mau Naruto-san?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu ia kembali bertanya...

"Maaf Hokage-sama, kenapa anda mau saya yang mengawal anda? Bukannya aku tidak mau Hokage-sama, tapi aku baru saja menjadi ninja di Konoha, bagaimana mungkin aku langsung menjadi pengawal anda, sedangkan masih banyak ninja yang sudah berpengalaman seperti Kakashi-san atau Guy-san?" Hiruzen bangkit dari tempat duduk yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengarjakan paperwork itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri menghadap desa Konoha yang tenang dan damai.

"Aku memilihmu karena hanya kau yang saat ini Jounin yang belum memiliki team genin, jadi kurasa kau bisa menjadi pengawalku, dan untuk Jounin lainnya mereka semua sedang melatih genin mereka untuk menghadapi ujian ini." Naruto hanya mangangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Dari Hokage.

Hiruzen berbalik kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto, kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan menepuk bahunya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

PUK

"Kau tau Naruto-san, aku pernah berpikir kau begitu mirip dengan salah satu dari muridku dulu yang sekarang sedang mengembara, aku tidak tau itu mengembara atau apa, tapi dia menyebutnya mencari inspirasi untuk bukunya,hahaha" Hiruzen tertawa mengingat alasan salah satu muridnya yang termasuk legenda yang dulunya paling bodoh di No Sannin atau biasa di panggil Jiraiya.

"Apakah maksud anda adalah Jiraiya, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen berhenti tertawa.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tau Naruto-san?."

"Aku hanya menebak Hokage-sama, lagi pula Jiraiya juga merupakan sosok idolaku." Naruto menjawab dengan nada sedikit rendah karena dia mengingat juga berharap agar segera bertemu dengan gurunya yang ada di dimensi ini.

"Benarkah Naruto-san? Aku tidak menyangka kau mengidolakan Jiraiya yang merupakan murid terbodohku di team dulu haha." Hiruzen kembali tertawa.

Ketika tawa Hiruzen mereda, dia melepas tangannya dari pundak Naruto dan kembali berjalan dan duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah, kau meng-idolakan Jiraiya,maka kau akan kuberikan misi Rank-B, misinya yaitu aku ingin kau mencari Jiraiya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke Konoha dan kau akan pergi bersama Anbu yang sudah kusiapkan." Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya,dia kaget baru tadi dia memikirkan untuk ingin bertemu dengan Jiraiya di dimensi ini dan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan misi untuk mencari dan mennyuruh Jiraiya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Dan kau boleh membawa satu genin atau Chuunin untuk bersamamu." Lanjut Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama, dan kapan saya bisa berangkat?." Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa berangkat besok." Naruto hanya memangguk dan memohon untuk untun diri.

"baiklah Hokage-sama, kalau begitu saya undur diri." Hiruzen hanya mengangguk dan Naruto kemudian menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

SKIP ( esok harinya, Jam 4.30 )

Di sebuah apartemen di desa konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan misi dia adalah Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto, pemuda yang berasal dari dimensi lain, pemuda yang pernah melawan ninja-ninja hebat seperti pemimpin Akatsuki 'Pain' yang ternyata dikendalikan oleh seorang Uzumaki seperti dirinya, Uzumaki itu bernama Nagato. Lalu dia sudah melawan Shinobi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia Shinobi seperti Orochimaru , Kakuzu dan Deidara yang merupakan anggota akatsuki walaupun dia tidak membunuh beberapa dari anggota Akatsuki tapi jangan menganggap remeh saat ini tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel-nya, dia cukup menyesal dulu tidak belajar Fuinjutsu penyimpanan, padahal Fuinjutsu itu sangat berguna. Setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya yang akan diperlukan untuk misi, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan ringan seperti push-up dan lainnya , setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk berlari keliling Konoha, Naruto berdiri mengambil jaketnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya, dia kemudian belari keliling Konoha.

Naruto sudah berlari selama 30 menit, selama itu pula dia banyak bertemu dengan Jounin lainnya yang sedang berlari juga, seperti Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Guy, dan yang paling tidak dia lupakan adalah Anko, Jounin itu bahkan sempat menggodanya dengan cara memeluk lengannya dan menempelkan kedua Oppai-nya ke lengan Naruto, jika saja Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya mungkin dia sudah menarik jounin penggoda itu ke gang sempit yang kebetulan ada di sekitar daerah mereka bertemu dan membuatnya menjerit disana(Oke lupakan bagian akhir itu), tapi untunglah dia masih bisa menahan nafsunya sampai Anko pergi karena dipanggil oleh Kurenai. Naruto saat ini tengah berlari di depan apartemen Naruko dan Kushina, dia sempat mendengarkan teriakan Kushina yang menyuruh Naruko untuk bangun dan ikut berlari bersama dia, ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan kembali larinya dia mendengar panggilan dari belakang.

" NARUTO-NII." Naruto tau suara siapa itu karena tidak ada orang di Konoha yang tidak mengenal pemilik suara cempren itu, karena tidak ingin menganggap dia mengabaikan seseorang dia berbalik dan melihat Naruko yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arahnya diikuti Kushin yang saat ini mengenakan baju kaos orange dan celana training putih, sekarang dia tau mengapa dulu orang-orang menyuruhnya mengganti warna kesukaannya, itu karena warna orang terlalu mengganggu penglihatan, sedangkan Kushina mengenakan baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan celana training berwarna hitam, Ibu dan anak sama saja. Naruko yang sudah sampai di depan Naruto, langsung menyapanya.

"Hai Naruto-nii, kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Naruko,apa dia tidak tau kalau dia habis berlari, lihat saja tubuhnya yang penuh akan keringat, Kushina yang baru saja datang langsung menjitak kepala Naruko.

JDAKK

"Kau itu bodoh ya Ruko-chan?,sudah jelas dia habis berlari, lihat saja tubuhnya yang penuh akan keringat." Naruko yang mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Kushina langsung memegangi kepalanya yang saat ini ada benjolannya.

"Kaa-san!,kenapa kaa-san memukul kepala Ruko!?,Ittai ne..." Kushina hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Hmm, Naruto-san, apa kau masih mau melanjutkan larimu? Bagaimana kalau kita berlari bersama." Tanya sekaligus mengajak Naruto untuk berlari bersama.

"Aku masih mau melanjutkan berlariku, mungkin masih 10 putaran lagi mengelilingi Konoha" kata Naruto.

Kushina dan Naruko(yang sudah berhenti memegangi kepalanya) terkejut mendengar kata Naruto, 'apa dia bercanda' batin mereka berdua. Mengelilingi Konoha 5 putaran saja sudah sangat melelahkan apalagi 10 putaran.

"Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto-san? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" Tanya Kushina.

"Menurutku itu sedikit, karena aku sudah melakukan 20 putaran..,oh aku tahu, apa kalian berdua tidak sanggup melakukannya?." Pertanyaan Naruto langsung direspon cepat oleh Naruko.

"Aku sanggup melakukannya, bahkan jika Naruto-nii mau menambahkan sampai 20 putaran pun aku masih sanggup." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya tersenyum lalu berkata...

"Baiklah Naruko-chan, Buktikan ucapanmu itu,sekarang ayo mulai berlari." Sesudah berkata,Naruto langsung berlari santai sambil bersiul-siul,Naruko yang melihat Naruto sudah memulai duluan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaa-san nya.

"Kaa-san,ayo kita mulai berlari, kita buktikan pada Naruto-nii kalau kita bisa." Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruko hanya menghela nafas.

"hahh...,baiklah, tapi jika kau kelelahan di tengah jalan kau akan kaa-san tinggalkan." Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kaa-san kira aku ini lemah ya?!" Naruko bertanya sambil mengembungkan kedua Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum jahil lalu berkata.

"Mungkin.." Sesudah itu Kushina langsung berlari.

"Kaa-san,tunggu aku!"Naruko berteriak agar Kushina yang menunggu-nya.

"Cepatlah Ruko-chan..!" Teriak Kushina.

Skip Time

Di pinggiran desa Konoha,tepatnya di dekat danau, Terdapat 3 orang manusia yang sedang mengatur nafas mereka, Berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 10 putaran benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka,sebenarnya sang lelaki tidak terlalu kelelahan karena dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut, tapi begaimana dengan kedua prempuan itu? sudah jelas mereka sangat lelah, itu terbukti dengan keringat yang berada ditubuh Mereka adalah Naruto, Kushina, dan Naruko.

"hah..Kau lihat hah..Naruto-nii, aku hah.. bisa mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak hah.. 10 putaran." Naruko berkata dengan nafas hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,dia bahkan tidak percaya Naruko yang Genin, bisa berlari mengelilingi Konoha 10 putaran, bahkan ninja yang berpangkat Chuunin sangat jarang ada yang bisa melakukannya, itu jika dikecualikan dengan Rock Lee dan Guy.

"iya-iya, kau bisa melakukannya walaupun tadinya kau hampir pingsan dan memohon untuk mengurangi putarannya." Naruto berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, karena jika dia melihat kearah Kushina dan Naruko, mungkin dia akan langsung 'Mimisan' melihat meraka, baju yang basah karena keringat membuat lekuk tubuh mereka tercetak dengan jelas, dan jangan lupakan oppai mereka. Dan untuk Naruko lumayan untuk perempuan seumurannya, sedangkan untuk Kushina ukurannya masuk dalam kategori 'Big', lihat saja oppainya, hampir sebesar Tsunade.

"Aku tau apa yang kau lihat Naruto-san, jangan coba mengalihkan pandanganmu kearahku atau Ruko-chan, karena jika kau berani, aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat hari esok." Kushina berkata sambil memandang Naruto tajam, sedangkan Naruto yang dipandangi hanya berkeringat dingin.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, aku bukan lelaki mesum." Naruto berkata lalu membuka jaketnya, dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Memandang bingung kearah jaket yang dilemparkan Naruto.

"Pakai itu, jika tidak ingin tubuhmu terlihat." Kushina hanya mengangguk lalu memakai jaket dia memakai jaket tersebut wangi dari masculin dari tubuh Naruto langsung tercium oleh hidungnya walaupun ada sedikit bau keringat tapi wangi itu benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kaa-san, yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto-nii apa?,aku tidak mengerti." Suara Naruko yang terdengar bingung langsung membuat Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau tak usah tau itu Ruko-chan, itu masalah orang dewasa." Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Kushina hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali,aku sudah sangat lelah." Naruto berkata sambil berjalan duluan.

"Yokai!"

Skip Time

Naruto, Kushina, dan Naruko saat ini tengah berjalan bersama di jalan utama desa konoha.

"Naruko, apa kau akan mendapatkan misi minggu ini?." Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada Naruko.

"kurasa tidak ada Naruto-nii, memang ada apa?" Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berkata...

"apa kau mau ikut denganku melaksanakan misi rank-B, aku bisa memilih Genin atau Chunin untuk menemaniku, jadi kuarasa tidak ada salahnya memanggilmu."

"Benarkah Naruto-nii? kalau benar aku mau, tapi memangnya misi apa yang akan kau jalankan Naruto-nii?".

" Misinya hanya mencari seseorang lalu menyuruhnya kembali ke Konoha, mudahkan?"

"Baiklah,aku mau.."

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan Naruto dan merasa sangat bangga kepada Naruko, sudah menjalankan misi level B walaupun hanya 2, pertama saat mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan, walaupun itu secara tidak sengaja, dan sekarang di ajak oleh Naruto.

"Memagnya siapa yang ingin kau cari Naruto-san sampai-sampai harus membawa Genin atau chuunin?"

"Kalian mungkin sudah tau, orang dicari itu adalah Jiraiya, sang Gama Sannin."

"Jadi yang dicari adalah Ero-Sannin, kalau dia itu sangat gampang, kita tinggal mencarinya di Onsen, pasti ketemu." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop, karena Naruko juga memanggil sensei-nya itu dengan sebutannya dulu.

"Baiklah, Kita bertemu di gerbang 2 jam lagi, persiapkan barang yang kau perlukan selama seminggu karena ini merupakan misi yang memakan waktu seminggu." Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita berpisah disini karena arah apatemen kita berbeda Naruto-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto kemudian menghilang mengggunakan Shunshin ke apartemennya.

Naruko dan Kushina yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi melanjutkan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam hening, Naruko yang tidak suka suasana hening langsung berbicara.

"Kaa-san, kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruko dengan sebelah alis terangkat, bertanda kalau dia merasa tidak melupakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudu Ruko-chan?, aku tidak melupakan apapun." Naruko yang mendengar kata kaa-sannya hanya menghela nafas.

"hah...,Kaa-san sekarang lihat jaket yang kau pakai, itu jaket milik siapa?." Kushina hanya mengikuti perkataan Naruko dan dia terkejut,ternyata dia lupa mengembalikan jaket Naruto.

"Sekarang kaa-san tau apa yang Kaa-san lupakan?."

"iya-iya, nanti aku akan mengembalikannya setelah ku cuci, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke apartemen dan kau segera siapkan barang-barangmu untuk misi." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan berbicara tentang hal yang hanya wanita yang ketahui.

Skip Time (2 jam kemudian)

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di gerbang Konohagakure, dia sedang menunggu Naruko bersama dengan seorang anbu yang di tugaskan oleh yang merasa bosan pun berbicara kepada anbu yang bertopeng Neko itu.

"Hei, Hokage-sama memberitahukan misi ini padamu?." Neko yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto hanya menjawab.

"Hokage-sama memberi tahu saya kemarin saat malam hari, dia menyuruh anbu yang sedang bertugas. Dan juga sebenarnya misi ini sudah diberi Hokage-sama kepada saya saat sehari sebelum dia memberi tau anda, dan saya sebenarnya sudah bisa berangkat kemarin saat malam hari." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Neko hanya mengangguk.

"Yo, Naruto-nii, maaf aku terlambat, ini karena Kaa-san yang terlalu lama mengeringkan jaket yang dia kembalikan tadi." Naruko yang baru sampai pun menjelaskan alasannya terlambat.

"Ruko-chan, bukankah kau yang terlalu lama menyiapkan barang-barangmu." Kushina membalas ucapan Naruko,dan berjalan ke arah Naruto,kemudian..

"Maaf Naruto-san, tadi aku lupa mengembalikan jaketmu, Ini jaketmu aku sudah mencucinya." Kushina meminta maaf dan menyerahkan jekat Naruto.

''oh,terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padahal aku sendiri juga lupa hehehe, dan terima kasih juga sudah mencucinya" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah ,ternyata Yugao-Nee juga ikut dalam misi ini, aku kira yang disuruh adalah anbu yang membosankan." Naruko menunjuk Neko yang nama aslinya adalah Yugao.

"Maaf Naruko-sama, tapi sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang bertugas sebagai Anbu, panggil aku Neko.

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti." Naruko berkata dengan malas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berangkat karena sudah mulai siang." Naruto berkata sambil melihat Naruko dan yang dilihat hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Apartemen, semoga misi kalian menyenangkan." Kushina menghilang menggunakan Shunsin, walaupun sudah berhenti menjadi ninja tapi dia masih sering berlatih agar kemampuannya tidak tumpul.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berangkat." Naruto,Naruko dan Yugao berlari keluar desa untuk mencari sang Gama Sannin.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto, Naruko , dan Yugao mencari sang Gama Sannin, dan mereka saat ini sedang beristirahat di tengah padang rumput. Saat tengah ber istirahat Naruto mendengar Naruko berteriak.

"Naruto-Nii , kapan kita melanjutkan perjalanan?." Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dia baru saja baru akan memejamkan matanya

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan 30 menit lagi, jadi bersiap., dan juga aku sudah mengirim bunshin untuk mencari informasi." Naruto berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat sedang berusaha untuk tidur, Naruto kembali terganggu karena bunshinnya muncul di dekatnya.

"Maaf Boss, tapi aku memiliki informasi yang ingin kusampaikan." Naruto yang sedang 'berusaha' untuk tidur hanya membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Ada apa lagi?, kuharap informasi yang ingin kau berikan itu penting atau berguna agar cepat untuk menemukan Jiraiya, aku ingin segera istirahat.." Naruto berkata dengan malas.

"Informasi ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Jiraiya-san." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan bunshinnya langsung bangkit.

"Baiklah, sekarang beritahu padaku, informasi apa itu?."

"Menurut kabar yang aku dapat, ada seorang yang tengah mempromosikan buku di daaerah sekitar Takigakure, orang itu mempromosikan buku yang berjudul Icha-icha. Jadi dari informasi ini kurasa boss sudah tau siapa orang itu.?" Bunshin Naruto memberitahu Naruto informasi yang didapatnya.

"Ya.., kalau orang itu mempromosikan buku yang berjudul Icha-Icha memangnya kenapa?, bukankah itu buku yang biasa di buat oleh Ero-Sennin.?" Naruto berkata dengan malas.

"Kukira informasi yang penting, ternyata cuma buku yang di promosikan, kau menganggu waktu istirahatku saja." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, sedangkan ucapan Naruto justru membuat sebuah perempatan di kepala Bunshinnya.

"Oii Baka.., apa kau belum menyadarinya, orang yang membuat buku itu adalah Ero-sennin, berarti orang yang mempromosikan buku itu, tau dimana Ero-sennin.?!" Bunshin Naruto berteriak tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar bunshinnya berteriak di depannya hanya menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"Oii bunshin kampret..,kalau mau teriak jangan di depanku, suaramu itu sangat keras!."

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika saja kau langsung menyadari ucapanku." Bunshin Naruto kembali berteriak.

"Hah..,baiklah, aku yang salah, sekarang menghilanglah, aku ingin istirahat" NAruto berkata sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan.

"Oke boss"

'Sebenarnya aku juga yang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja sewaktu aku sudah mendapat informasi itu, kan boss bisa tau apa yang kudengar. akkhhh..., aku memang bodoh' Bunshin Naruto membatin sebelum menghilang.

BOFT

Setelah bunshinnya menghilang Naruto langsung menerima semua ingatan bunshinnya, termasuk apa yang dikatakan bunshinnya dalam hati.

" Dasar bunshin bodoh." Naruto berguman sambil melihat awan, dan perlahan matanya mulai tertutup untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dia merasa sedikit pusing, mungkin karena dia terlalu kelelahan.

" Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Naruko dan Yugao.

"Mereka dimana ya?, atau mungkin mereka meninggalkanku?. sial, ini karena aku terlalu lama tertidur." Naruto bangkit dan mulai berjalan mencari Naruko dan Yugao.

'Sebaiknya aku mencari sungai dulu, aku merasa sangat haus' Batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai berjalan mencari sungai, dia sangat kehausan sekarang, saat sudah berjalan selama 7 menit akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah sungai tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan sungai." Naruto berlari cepat ke arah sungai tersebut, tapi ketika dia sudah dekat dengan sungai itu dia mendengar suara yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada, Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di batu besar dan mencoba mengintip. Siapa tau itu musuh. Naruto mulai mengintip dan saat dia melihat 'sesuatu' yang berbicara itu, hidung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah, yap. Naruto mimisan melihat ' sesuatu' yang ada didekat sungai itu.

Yang dilihat Naruto di sungai itu adalah Naruko dan Yugao yang tengah berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa, dan bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mimisan tapi yang membuat Naruto mimisan adalah Naruko dan Yugao hanya mengenakan sebuah Bra dan Celana dalam yang memperlihatkan tubuh mereka. Sekali lagi cuma BRA dan CELANA DALAM. dan juga apa-apaan tubuh merka yang berkilap karena air itu.., Naruto benar-benar tengah melihat surga pria sekarang.

Naruko and Yugao Side

" Ne, Naruko-chan, kau lumayan hebat ya bisa langsung berdiri di atas air menggunakan chakra hanya dengan berlatih satu hari saja, padahal kau punya chakra yang banyak dan itu sangat susah dikontrol." Yugao memuja Naruko karena hasil latihan Naruko yang lumayan hebat.

"Itu sudah jelas Yugao-nee, aku sudah melatih kontrol chakra dari dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan di pohon dan air."Yugao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Dan juga kau memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus untuk anak seusia-mu." Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Yugao cuma memerah. sedangkan Yugao yang melihat Naruko memerah kembali menggoda-nya.

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ya?, hhmm pemuda itu pasti langsung tergoda jika melihat tubuhmu." Yugao tersenyum melihat muka naruko tambah memerah.

"A-Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia, dia itu cuma laki-laki yang menyebalkan, yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Hn' setiap dia di ajak berbicara!." Naruko berkata dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Hmm..., aku tidak pernah berkata kau punya hubungan apapun dengan dia, dan juga aku tidak bertanya dia laki-laki seperti apa, aku mulai curiga denganmu Naruko-chan." Yugao masih terus menggoda Yugao.

"Sudahlah Yugao-nee, sekarang bagaimana kita harus cepat-cepat mengeringkan Pakaian kita?, ini semua gara-gara Yugao-nee."

"Eh.? kenapa aku?, bukannya kau yang mau terjatuh di atas air, aku hanya ingin menolongmu, tapi aku ikut terjatuh." Yugao membela dirinya.

"Suddahlah, aku mulai kedinginan." Naruko berkata sambil memeluk dirinya karena angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Ya, aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita pelukan Naruko-chan, bukannya pelukan dapan membuat orang hangat." Yugao mengusulkan cara yang menurutnya cemerlang, tapi itu merupakan alasan yang merupakan jurus yang dapat membuat Naruto yang sedang mengintip langsung sekarat kehabisan darah.

"Eh?., apa itu tidak apa-apa?, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?." Naruko ragu akan usulan cara Yugao.

"Tidak apa-apa. yang jelas sekarang kita harus menghangatkan tubuh kita." Yugao ulai membentangkan kedua tangannya dan siap untuk memeluk Naruko, dan Naruko pun begitu.

Naruto Side

"A-apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?, Ja-jangan bilang merka akan berpelukan, Kurasa aku akan segera kehilangan banyak darah" Naruto berguman sambil mencoba menahan darah yang terus ingin keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Back Naruko and Yugao Side

GREP

Yugao dan Naruko berpelukan, kedua oppai mereka saling berbenturan, walaupun punya Yugao lebih besar, tapi punya Naruko juga lumayan.

"Bagaimana Naruko-chan, sekarang sudah hangatkan?." Yugao bertanya. sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk.

BRUUK

Naruto Side

'Sial, mereka benar-benar berpelukan, aku rasa aku akan segera sekarat karena kehabisan darah, dan oppai mereka tadi sangat indah, eh.., apa yang aku pikirkan, ini semua karena aku sudah tertular virus mesum Ero-sennin.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melangkah ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi karena dia salah pijak dia tersandung batu.

BRUUK

'Oh Sial..,'

Naruko and Yugao Side

Yugao dan Naruko yang mendengar suara itu kangsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung memakai pakaian mereka yang sudah lumayan kering, walaupun masih ada bagian yang masih basah.

Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati dengan sebuah kunai di tangan mereka, siapa tau itu adalah bantit yang lewat.

Saat melihat benda yang terjatuh itu, mereka terkejut melihat seseorang yang berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya, orang tersebut berambut kuning, dan mereka langsung tau siapa orang itu.

"NARUTO NO HENTAI!" Yugao dan Naruko berteriak sambil melemparkan kunai mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghindar.

"Ampun Yugao-san, Naruko-chan." Naruto bersujud sambil meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berangkat ke Takigakure untuk mencari Jiraiya, aku mendapatkan informasi dari bunshinku bahwa anda seorang yang menjual buku milik Jiraiya-san di Takigakure, jadi bisa saja orang itu tau dimana Jiraiya-san sekarang." Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang babak belur karena dihajar oleh Yugao.

"Jadi tujuan kita sekarang adalah Takigakure, dan jarak Takigakure dari sini kurang lebih memakan waktu 3 jam, itupun harus memakai Chakre Boost." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Yugao hanya mengangguk.

"Ya.., dan kita harus cepat bergegas sebelum Jiraiya-san kembali melanjutkan pengembaraannya." Naruto menatap Yugao dan Naruko.

"Sekarang kita berangkat ke Takigakure." Dengan ucapan itu Naruto,Naruko, dan Yugao mulai berangkat ke Takigakure dengan berlari ala ninja.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Takigakure, Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam desa, mereka juga sudah meminta izin masuk pada penjaga gerbang, walaupun mereka diberi waktu hanya 2 hari untuk berada di dalam desa.

"Naruto-nii, bagaimana kalau kita mencari penginapan?, ini sudah hampir malam." Naruko berkata saat mereka sudah berada di tengah desa Takigakure. Sebenarnya Naruko mengucapkan itu untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tengah desa, mulai dari saat mereka masuk dan berjalan di desa ini, para wanita desa Taki selalu melihat Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Apa mereka kurang kerjaan?. itulah isi batin Naruko.

"Ya.., untuk itu serahkan saja padaku, dan juga aku akan pergi dulu ke Onsen, apa kalian mau ikut.?" Naruto berkata lalu membuat Handseal.

POFT

Sebuah bunshin muncul di dekat Naruto.

"Kau pergilah cari penginapan." setelah itu, bunshin tersebut lalu bergegas mencari penginapan.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut ke Onsen?, untuk misi kita, bisa dimulai besok."

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip kami seperti tadi." Yugao berkata dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ya ya, aku tidak akan mengintip."

Dengan itu mereka kembali berjalan ke Onsen yang berada tak jauh dari tengah desa.

ONSEN

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kolam air panas, dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian selangkangannya.

"Ahh..., sudah lama aku tidak ke Onsen gara-gara perang." Naruto memang sudah lama tidak ke Onsen gara-gara perang yang dimualai oleh Obito.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kolam yang lumayan luas. Dia heran kenapa cuma dia sendiri disini, Naruto lalu mencoba mengelilingi daerah kolam dan tak sengaja melihat 'makhluk' beramput perak panjang yang sedang duduk di cabang pohon. Naruto sangat mengenali orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Jiraya.

'entah kenapa aku masih saja merasa jengkel dengan sifat mesumnya itu' Naruto membatin sambil memerhatikan Jiraiya yang mulai tersenyum mesum.

Naruto bangkit keluar dari kolam dan berjalan ke arah pohon yang di tempati Jiraiya, dia juga tak lupa menekan chakra hingga titik dimana Jiraiya saja tak bisa merasakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sannin katak seperti Jiraiya-san melakukan hal seperti ini." Naruto berkata pada Jiraiya yang berada di atasnya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar namanya di sebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat orang yang menyebut namanya.

"Mi-Minato." Jiraiya berkata sambil terkaget.

'Tidak, dia bukan Minato, Minato sudah tewas untuk melindungi keluarganya dan Konoha dari amukan Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu.' Batin Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar Jiraya menyebut nama Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku bukan Yondaime Hokage, wajah kami memang mirip."

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk turun dari cabang pohon tersebut, dia menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Ya, kau dan Minato memang mirip, jadi siapa namamu anak muda?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya yang mendengar nama marga Naruto hanya terkejut.

"Aku tau kau terkejut tapi itulah kebenarannya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Setelah itu mereka berbicara tentang segala hal, mulai dari Jiraiya yang dipanggil kembali ke Konoha, tentang jutsu-jutsu, dan masih banyak, entah kenapa mereka langsung bisa akrab.

"Hehehe, Naruto-san apa kau mau ikut aku mengintip wanita yang mandi, mereka punya tubuh yang bagus." Jiraiya berkata sambil tertawa mesum.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih sayang nyawaku, lagipula disana ada Naruko dan Yugao selaku teamku untuk mencarimu."

"Na-Naruko ada disana?, aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya setelah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Jiraiya kembali tersenyum mesum.

"Terserah Jiraiya-san saja, aku tidak akan membantu Jiraiya-san jika ketahuan."

Setelah itu Jiraiya langsung melompat ke atas cabang pohon. Naruto sesekali mendengar Jiraiya terkekeh mesum.

Tapi yang terdengar di telinga Naruto membuatnya kaget.

Krekk

Itu adalah bunyi batang pohon yang Jiraiya tempati, dan Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tapi sayang semua usaha Naruto terlambat, pohon itu jatuh ke aarah pembatas antara tempat laki-laki dan perempuan.

Naruto menutup mata dan telinganya, saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Jiraiya yang tertimpah pohon dan selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah..

KYAAAAAA

Teriakan para wanita di area khusus untuk mereka langsung menggema ketika pohon tempat Jiraiya bertengger seperti burung rubuh. Secara serentak para wanita dan gadis disana menoleh ke pohon tersebut.

Para kaum hawa di sana langsung kocar-kacir mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Setelah menemukan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai ciri-ciri bersurai pirang yang tergerai, iris biru sapphire berjalan ke arah pohon tadi dengan tubuh mulai diselubungi aura hitam pekat dengan intensitas membunuh yang sangat kuat. Walaupun basah terkena air, surai pirang gadis itu mulai melambai-lambai.

Jiraiya yang masih tertimpa pohon tadi mulai merasakan aura pembunuh tadi, menoleh dengan gerakan terpatah-patah ke sumber aura yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis bernama, "N-Naruko-chan?!"

"MATI KAU ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko langsung mengarahkan kaki kanan ke wajah mesum Jiraiya untuk memberikan hukuman manis karena telah mengintip para wanita dan gadis.

DUAG!

"AAAAAMPUUUUNNN… NARUKOOO-CHAAAAN!" Teriak pilu Jiraiya ketika tubuhnya terbang bebas ke langit akibat tendangan Naruko.

Di tempat Naruto. Setelah membuka mata dan telinga, Ia hanya bisa ber-facepalm melihat Jiraiya. "Makan tuh tendangan Naruko-chan!"

"Naruto-nii!" Naruko balik menoleh ke pemuda yang dipanggil.

"T-Tunggu Naruko-chan… Sumpah, aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini!" Ucap Naruto berusaha melakukan pembelaan sambil memasang pose seseorang yang diancam pistol, Tangan diangkat ke atas.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah pucat pasih melihat Naruko yang mengingatkan dia akan sosok ibunya di dimensinya. 'Menakutkan!' Ringis batin Naruto.

"Benarkah… Benarkah… Benarkah?"

"Benar Naruko-chan… Sumpah!"

Naruko mengangguk tanda percaya. Naruto pun menghela nafas lega. Dia selamat dari amukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau panggil Yugao-san… Bunshinku sudah menemukan penginapan." Perintah Naruto ke Naruko kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti setelah mendapat respon berupa anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Haaa… Sekarang dimana si Ero-Sennin itu mendarat, Merepotkan!" Gerutu Naruto sebelum memasuki ruang ganti pakaian di onsen tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkapnya, Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin dan memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan si Ero-Sennin yang menghilang akibat tendangan dari Naruko.

"Ehh, Naruko-chan… Yugao-san!" Sapa Naruto ketika keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati dua rekan setim-nya sudah menunggu.

"Kau seperti wanita saja Naruto-san." Gerutu Yugao sambil mengirim wajah sinis ke Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ya, Otak bodoh Naruto ternyata masih belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Kau mengganti pakaian sampai 20 menit."

"Ohhh!" Naruto hanya menggut-manggut sambil membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O'.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Naruto, Yugao dan Naruko kini berada di penginapan yang ditemukan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Setelah mengurus biaya apartemen, mereka bertiga segera menuju kamar yang disewa. Sesampainya di kamar mereka. Naruko langsung berlari menuju ke sofa dan merebahkan tubuh.

"Haaa… Leganya!" Ucap Naruko.

Lain Naruko, lain pula dengan Yugao. Wanita bersurai ungu ini langsung duduk pada sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan katana dan mengelep bilah katana tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-san?" Yugao mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba berjalan menuju pintu setelah menaruh barang bawaanya.

Naruto berhenti dan menatap Anbu wanita itu. "Mencari Ero-sennin. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam setelah kukirim Bunshin untuk mencarinya." Jelas Naruto.

"Ohh… Hati-hati kalau begitu!"

"Hmnn…" Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yugao, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

TAKIGAKURE ROAD

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya dan tidak lupa membalas beberapa penduduk desa yang menyapanya. Naruto menatap kagum seisi desa Takigakure yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Beberapa bangunannya masih terlihat sangat tradisional. Bahkan gedung untuk pemimpin desa ini berada tepat di sebuah air terjun. Ya, seperti arti nama Takigakure yang berarti desa air terjun.

Beberapa meter berjalan. Perhatian Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada anak perempuan yang berumur kira-kira 12-13 tahun, bersurai coklat sebahu dan mengenakan ikat kepala Takigakure di dahinya.

"Ada yang aneh pada Genin itu…" Naruto membatin penasaran lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar sang genin yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

Ketika Naruto sudah berada tepat di samping kanan Genin tersebut. Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tiga symbol tomoe yang melingkat. "Cursed Seal Heaven … Sama seperti milik si Teme!"

Jika sudah melihat tanda seperti itu maka satu-satunya orang yang Naruto bisa curigai adalah. "Orochimaru!"

Genin yang dari tadi merasa diperhatin oleh Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke The Last Survivor. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dari tadi mengawasiku?!" Tanya Genin itu dengan nada datar.

"Benar-benar mirip si Teme Pantat Ayam!" Batin Naruto melihat ekspresi wajah datar dari Genin di sampingnya.

"Nee… Ojou-chan, boleh aku tau dimana kau dapat tanda di lehermu itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk segel kutukan di leher Genin.

Genin tersebut tersentak mendengar permintaan Naruto. Apa dia harus mengatakan dimana ia mendapatkan tanda itu. Jika ia memberitahukannya maka orang yang memberikannya mungkin akan dicari dan tujuan hidupnya akan hancur karena itu.

"A-Aku tidak tau dimana mendapatkannya… Ta-Tanda ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir." Jawab Genin itu benar-benar berbohong. Tapi betapa salahnya Genin ini karena telah membohongi Naruto yang sudah tau dari mana tanda itu berasal sejak zaman penderitaan.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati lalu membatin. "Berusaha melindungi Orochimaru, Hee!"

"Ano… Ossan, aku pamit dulu. Ada yang mau aku kerjakan!" Kata Genin itu berusaha agar Naruto tidak mengorek informasi lebih dalam tentang Cursed Seal Heaven di lehernya.

"O-Ossan?!" Keringat sebesar jempol kaki menetes di belakang surai pirang Naruto. Ya, itu karena dia masih muda tapi sudah dipanggil paman.

Genin tersebut mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan itu kok!" Respon Naruto agak lesuh. Ya, mau gimana lagi. Image-nya sudah runtuh dipanggil paman oleh Genin di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Ossan!" Ucap Genin tadi dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap penuh ketertarikan kepadanya.

Ya, Naruto sangat tertarik kepada Genin itu. Karena secara tidak langsung Genin tadi akan menuntun dia ke Orochimaru. Dan jika sejarah di dimensi ini sama dengan sejarah di dimensinya berasal. Maka pilihan Naruto adalah menahan Orochimaru sebelum meng-invasi Konoha dan secara tidak langsung Hiruzen tidak akan mati.

"Sebaiknya aku ikuti dia tanpa ketahuan!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto mulai bergerak mengikuti sang Genin. Tapi sayang, hari ini sang Genin tampaknya memilih untuk tidak keluar desa atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat Orochimaru. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena harus bersabar sampai sang Genin mau menemui si ular brengsek.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di sebuah bangunan tidak jauh dari kediaman sang Genin. Mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari pengawasan sang Genin sampai-sampai dirinya harus rela tidak kembali ke penginapan.

Sebuah ide pun muncul di benak Naruto. Segel tangan paling identik untuk Uzumaki Naruto diciptakan

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

POFT!

Naruto menciptakan satu Bunshin lalu member perintah ke salinan sempurna dirinya.

"Kau amati terus dia dan jangan sampai lengah!"

"Woy, apa-apaan kau bos? Kau memerintahku semalaman berada di sini?!" Tampaknya sang bunshin tidak terima dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini!... Kau itu Bunshin-ku, jadi jangan banyak protes!"

"Cih… Baiklah bos tukang perintah!" Balas sang Bunshin dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Gitu dong… Jaa-naa!" Tepat setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghilang mengguna Shunshin miliknya meninggalkan sang bunshin yang sudah duduk bersilah sambil menyangga dagu.

.

.

.

NARUTO SIDE

Naruto muncul menggunakan Shunshin miliknya tepat di depan pintu kamar penginapan ia dan Timnya. Tanpa menunggu lama karena takut kena omel dari Naruko dan Yugao, Naruto membuka pintu dan member salam.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naruto-nii/Naruto!" Balas Naruko dan Yugao yang tengah berkumpul di ruang santai penginapan mereka.

"Naruto-nii dari mana saja?" Tanya Naruko.

"Habis keliling desa ini… Apa Bunshinku sudah menemukan Ero-sennin?" Jawab Naruto lalu menanyakan keadaan si pertapa mesum yang dari tadi siang menghilang karena tendangan Naruko.

"Hmmmpp…" Naruko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto lalu berkata sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar tidur di penginapan mereka. "Ero-sennin dan Bunshin Naruto-nii ada dikamar… Ero-sennin masih pingsan."

"Ohh!" Naruto hanya manggut-manggut paham lalu berjalan ke kamar sebelah tempat Jiraiya pingsan. "Aku mau tidur dulu, aku capek mengelilingi desa ini." Gerutu Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuh ketika berjalan.

.

.

.

NEXT DAY

Ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, ingatan Bunshin yang disuruh mengawasi Genin kemarin tiba-tiba masuk ke kepalanya. Itu berarti Bunshinnya sudah menghilang, dan ingatan yang Naruto terima adalah…

"Sial… Kenapa Bunshin sialan itu gak kembali dari tadi!" Naruto segera menghilang menggunakan shunshin miliknya ke kediaman Genin tadi.

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung mendapati sang Genin tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat. Itu terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Genin itu berupa sebuah Kimono putih tanpa memakai Hitae-atte.

"Hmnnn… Sepertinya akan menarik!" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus mengikuti sang Genin yang sepertinya ingin keluar desa melalui jalan rahasia yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh Genin tadi. Naruto tidak lupa menekan Chakra miliknya hingga level terendah agar keberadaannya tidak dideteksi oleh sang Genin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang Genin tiba di sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Takigakure. Tempat itu berada sebuah bukit kecil pada hutan sebelah barat Takigakure.

"Jadi ini salah satu tempat persembunyian Orochimaru… Pantas saja dulu aku tidak bisa menemukannya, ternyata berada di sini toh." Gumam Naruto yang berada pada dahan pohon tertinggi di area tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam sang Genin yang menoleh ke kiri lalu kanan memastikan tidak ada yang mengkutinya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Sang Genin pun berjalan memasuki pintu berukuran cukup besar yang ditutupi sebuah batu besar dan sebuah Kekkai.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal dan langsung menggunakan Shunshin miliknya untuk berpindah menuju ke dalam markas Orochimaru sebelum pintu masuknya tertutup sepenuhnya.

TAP TAP

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul pada langit-langit markas Orochimaru.

"Siapa disana!" Genin tadi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar seperti seseorang mendarat pada permukaan. Genin itu langsung menaikkan sebelah alis ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa pada sumber suara.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja." Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat biasa dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberikan ia kekuatan.

"Hampir saja!" Naruto menghela nafas lega di balik sebuah kotak kayu besar di samping pintu masuk. Ia kemudian memajukan sedikit kepalanya dan memperhatikan area di sekitar.

"Aman!" Naruto keluar dari sana dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang Genin.

Ketika tiba di ujung koridor pintu masuk tempat itu, kepala Naruto seketika pusing tujuh keliling mendapati tempat dirinya sekarang mirip sebuah labirin bawah tanah dimana terdapat banyak sekali koridor lain.

Naruto diam sejenak dan menfokuskan pikiran atau lebih tepatnya kata hatinya untuk memilih koridor mana yang harus dia pilih. Ya, bisa dibilang Naruto mau mengandalkan keberuntungannya.

"Yang itu!"

Naruto segera berlari ke Koridor yang menurutnya jalan yang diambil Genin tadi.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan di tempat itu, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih pucat tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan Genin tadi yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu.

Seringai pria itu langsung mengembang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju dirinya. Dari kegelapan tempat itu, muncul gadis bersurai coklat sebahu yang mengenakan kimono.

"Kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf Orochimaru-sama…" Ujar Genin tersebut meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Apa ada yang mengikutimu?" Tanya orang bernama Orochimaru tadi.

Genin tadi menggeleng agak ragu karena tadi sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang mendarat. "Aku ragu tidak ada Orochimaru-sama!"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru salah satu murid paling dekat dengannya.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang mengenakan kacamata berjalan dari balik sebuah rak buku di ruangan.

"Lepaskan semua hasil penelitianku untuk mencari apa ada seseorang yang menyusup ke sini." Perintah Orochimaru lalu berjalan menuju Genin tadi.

"Dan kau… Ikut aku! Kita akan menyempurnakan Segel Kutukan di lehermu itu!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Ucap Genin tadi dan mengikuti Orochimaru yang sudah berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kecil di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto mulai dilanda kepanikan ketika kembali bertemu dengan ruangan lain yang dihubungkan dengan beberapa koridor lain. Sunggu Naruto benar-benar tidak suka jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya labirin.

"Sial… Sebenarnya tempat macam apa ini?"

"Grooooaarrrrr!" Sesosok mahluk berbentuk aneh tiba-tiba menerjang Naruto dengan cakar besar di tangan kirinya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat menghindar dan mendarat dengan posisi berdiri pada dinding di sebelah kanan. Pandangan Naruto menajam kepada mahluk barusan.

"Tubuh menghitam, Aura membunuh yang besar… Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah penelitian Orochirmaru!" Batin Naruto memperhatikan mahluk barusan yang memiliki rupa seperti seekor srigala bercakar besar dan mulut berbusa bagaikan orang ketagihan narkoba.

Naruto menciptakan segel tangan berbentuk '+' dan disampingnya langsung tercipta salinan sempurna sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau ke Apartemen dan beritahu Ero-sennin untuk segera kesini!" Perintah Naruto ke Bunshinya.

"Hai!" Bunshin mengangguk dan langsung pergi menggunakan shunshin.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke mahluk tadi. Dan seketika pemuda bersurai pirang ini tersentak melihat jumlah mahluk yang tadinya hanya satu, kini berjumlah sepuluh mahluk yang berbeda-beda penampilannya.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih pelan lalu melompat agak menjauh dari sepuluh mahluk ciptaan Orochimaru. Setelah mendarat, Naruto memperhatikan luas koridor yang hanya sekitar 4 meter. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mulai membentuk segel tangan.

Setelah selesai, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Katon : Dai Endan!"

BLAARR!

Naruto menyemburkan hasil pembakaran chakra di dalam tubuhnya berupa sebuah peluru api yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian koridor.

"Groaaaarrrr!"

Mahluk-mahluk ciptaan Orochimaru hanya bisa meraung kesakitan ketika peluru api Naruto menyapu mereka secara bersamaan. Perlahan kobaran api bekas serangan Naruto menghilang dan memperlihatkan tujuh dari sepuluh monster tadi sudah hancur sedangkan tiga sisanya masih berdiri walaupun tubuh mereka sudah gosong di beberapa bagian.

"Goaarrrrr!"

Tiga lawan Naruto yang tersisah langsung menerjang si pemuda pirang dengan cakar dan taring mereka. Naruto dengan lihai menghidari semua serangan dari ketiga lawan-lawannya. Ketika tengah sibuk melawan tiga mahluk Orochimaru. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh lima mahluk yang hampir sama yang siap menerjang pemuda ini dari arah belakang.

"Groaaarrrr!"

"Sialan!" Naruto melompat ke atas dan berdiri dengan posisi terbalik di langit-langit koridor sambil menciptakan serangkaian segel tangan.

"Futon : Shinku Renpa!"

Naruto menembakkan banyak pedang angin dari mulut menuju ke delapan mahluk dibawah.

JLEB! JLEB!

Ke-delapan mahluk itu pun tewas dengan pedang angin menancap di kepala mereka. Sebenarnya mereka adalah penelitian Orochimaru yang belum sempurna makanya sangat mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkannya.

Naruto melompat turun dan melanjutkan pencarian terhadap Genin tadi. Beberapa menit menyusuri koridor demi koridor, Naruto tiba di sebuah area yang cukup luas.

"Tempat apa ini?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya memandangi area tersebut secara keseluruhan.

"Groaaaaarrrrr!"

Puluhan mahluk berbeda bentuk hasil penelitian Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul dari semua sudut area tempat Naruto.

"Woy~Woy… Jangan bercanda!" Gerutu Naruto melihat kedatangan puluhan manusia jadi-jadian hasil dari penelitian Orochimaru.

Pertarungan antara _The Last Survivor_ melawan puluhan hasil penelitian Orochimaru pun terjadi dengan sengitnya. Suara pukulan, cakaran, dentuman dan lain-lain menggema di area tersebut. Naruto selaku pemeran utamalah yang melakukan semua itu, ia dengan lihai menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sedangkan lawan Naruto, harus menerima counter tidak mengenakkan dari si pemuda pirang.

Naruto melompat ke atas sambil merapal segel tangan.

"Katon : Dai Endan!"

Naruto menyemburkan hasil pembakaran chakra di dalam tubuh berupa sebuah peluru api berintensitas besar ke bawah.

BLAAARR!

Ledakan besar langsung menyapu bersih area di bawah Naruto. Sekitar 30 lawan Naruto langsung hangus terbakar. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto memutar tubuhnya di udara dengan semburan api masuh keluar dari mulut.

BLAAARR!

Bersamaan dengan berputarnya tubuh Naruto di udara. Semburan api ikut berubah arah dan kembali menghanguskan puluhan lawan Naruto.

"Masih ada yang selamat rupanya!" Gumam Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai terkena efek dari gravitasi

Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung menerjang sisa-sisa mahluk penelitian Orochimaru yang tersisah dengan Taijutsu ciptaannya sendiri. Setelah bertarung hampir 20 menit, Bunshin dan Tim Naruto akhirnya tiba.

"Kalian lama sekali!" Gerutu Naruto di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Maaf Naruto-nii/san!" Ucap Naruko dan Yugao yang tanpa menunggu lama langsung ikut andil dalam pertarungan. Sedangkan Jiraiya dari tadi sudah ikut andil tanpa membalas ucapan dari Naruto.

Dan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Tim berlanjut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Genin Takigakure tadi sudah berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang dan disampingnya, Orochimaru bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

"Orochimaru-sama… Penyusupnya ninja Konoha!" Kabuto tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberitahukan perihal penyusup di markas mereka.

"Khukukukuku… Biarkan saja mereka mati di tangan anak buahku!"

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kabuto menunjuk sang Genin yang sudah terkena efek bius.

"Tinggal menyempurnakan sel klan Kaguya di dalam tubuhnya dan dengan itu…" Orochimaru menggantungkan ucapan dan menyungging sebuah seringai misterius.

"… Kita punya dua pengguna Kekkai Genkai klan Kaguya!"

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Sebagai penutup harap dengarkan lagu Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer biar meresap dalam jiwa :v**

 **A Zoldyck out...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle : Naruto :: Shin Jigen

By : A Zoldyck [ Kaito Dark-Sama Author sebelumnya ]

Disclaimer : MK-Sensei

Rate : M (For save)

Genre : Adventure, Romance (mungkin), DLL

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki dikirim oleh para bijuu ke dimensi lain karena dimensi miliknya telah kacau dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto Di dimensi baru.

Warning : Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Lemon, Lime, AshuraMode!Naruto, SageMode!Naruto, FiveElement!Naruto, Gaje, Alur Kecepetan, Etc.

.

.

.

"Hosh,,, Hosh sepertinya itu yang terakhir!" Ucap Naruto. Memandang 'Monster' hasil penelitian Orochimaru. Yang baru saja tumbang akibat jurus Rasengan milik Jiraiya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, karena kelelahan. Dipandanginya satu persatu wajah rekannya. Mulai dari Naruko, Yugao, kemudian berhenti sejenak. Memandangi bahu Yugao yang terluka, akibat serangan salah satu monster tadi. Jiraiya yang merasa terabaikan, hanya mendengus kecil. Sembari, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Yugao-san? Bahumu terluka! Kita obati saja dulu." Kata Naruto. Terdengar nada khawatir diucapannya tadi. Kemudian, ia berjalan pelan kearah Yugao. Dan mulai, memeriksa bahunya. Matanya jeli memandang detail luka tersebut, tanpa ada satupun bagian yang terlewat.

"Aku ba-baik-baik saja Naruto-san!" Ucap Yugao. Sembari, mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Kalau diperhatikan secara jelas, terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita cari Orochimaru!" Mendengar kata Orochimaru, membuat Jiraiya, Naruko, dan juga Yugao menegang. Mereka tidak menyangka, bakal bertemu penjahat sekaliber Orochimaru ditempat seperti ini. Mata Jiraiya berkilat tajam, tapi hanya sebentar. Kemudian, ia arahkan pandangannya kearah pemuda mirip mendiang muridnya tersebut.

"Apa kau serius bocah?" Ucap Jiraiya bertanya dengan nada serius. Suasana menjadi hening dan tegang. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Biar aku yang mengurus ular tua itu sisanya biar kalian bertiga yang menghadapi!" Perintah Jiraiya. Memandang ketiga orang didepannya, dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"Ha'i, tapi berhati-hatilah ular tua itu sangat licik." Ujar Naruto mewanti-wanti Jiraiya. Supaya salah satu legenda sannin itu, lebih berhati-hati ketika berhadapan dengan mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Tenang saja bocah!" Jiraiya menyeringai. "Kupastikan kali ini aku akan serius menghajarnya." Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jiraiya, ia jadi tidak perlu mencemaskan sang petapa genit itu.

"Baiklah mari kita bergegas! Dan mulai berpesta!" Ucap Naruto. Berlari mendahului yang lain. masuk lebih dalam, melewati lorong-lorong sempit. 'Sial aku tidak tau jalan selanjutnya!' Pikirnya. Ia kemudian berhenti. Dan mulai memandang kesana-kemari berharap menemukan petunjuk. Memandang kebelakang, ketempat Jiraiya dan yang lain berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar!" Naruto menyarankan, ia terlihat kebingungan menentukan jalan selanjutnya. "Kau, Naruko dan Yugao ambil kiri. Biarkan aku yang sebelah kanan." Ucap Jiraiya. Semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun mulai bergegas, mencari keberadaan sang sannin ular.

Dilorong yang lembab itu, suasana tampak begitu sepi. Hanya suara lantai yang bergesekan dengan alas kaki yang terdengar. Selebihnya, hanya kesunyian. "Naruto didepan ada cahaya." Ucap Yugao yang sendari tadi diam, kini mulai membuka suara. Entah kenapa dalam keadaan canggung dan tegang ini, sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mendengar perkataan Yugao barusan membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Kemudian, ia arahkan pandangan matanya kedepan. Matanya membulat, disana ia bisa melihat Kabuto sang asisten pribadi Orochimaru. Berdiri didepan pintu, seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang ninja konoha! Ternyata kalian berhasil selamat dari serangan 'Monster' Eksperimen tuan Orochimaru." Kabuto menyeringai. " _Yon-Yondaime!_ " Ujarnya terkejut. Ia baru menyadari eksistensi Naruto yang semenjak tadi berada disampingnya. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali, untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. 'Ha-hantu' pikirnya ketakutan.

"Banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip _Yondaime_ , tapi maaf! Kami orang yang berbeda." Tersenyum sinis ia arahkan kepada Kabuto, matanya berkilat tajam sedetik kemudian. Berkata angkuh. Sembari, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" _Fufufufu_ ternyata bukan ya." Tersenyum misterius, seolah-olah Kabuto sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tanpa aba-aba, pria berkacamata itu bergerak maju duluan. Yugao pun berinisiatif menahannya, namun sepertinya Kabuto tidak menargetkan wanita itu. Memilih menghindari Yugao dan terus bergerak maju, kearah Naruto. 'Dia adalah salah satu dalang meletusnya perang dunia, kalau aku tidak segera menghabisinya. Dia akan menjadi ancaman dimasa mendatang!' Pikir Naruto berniat menghabisi Kabuto.

Puluhan Shuriken dan Kunai dilemparkan Kabuto, untuk merusak fokus Naruto. Pria bersurai pirang itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mencoba menghindari serangan beruntun itu dengan cara berteleportasi. Semua yang melihat aksi Naruto dibuat terkejut, mata mereka membulat sempurna sedetik kemudian. Melihat serangannya gagal. Kabuto kembali mengambil inisiatif, ia menyerang sebelum Naruto menyerang. Pukulan demi pukulan ia lepaskan, namun tak ada yang benar-benar berhasil mengenai titik vital. Pertarungan Taijutsu pun semakin memanas, hampir lima menit berlalu tapi belum ada yang tumbang diantara mereka. Naruko maupun Yugao hanya mampu melihat, mereka tidak mau mengganggu "pesta" kecil Naruto.

Naruto mengantisipasi gerakan Kabuto seperti orang yang mampu memprediksi masa depan, begitu mudah. Sampai pada akhirnya, Naruto menyerang balik—ia menangkis pukulan Kabuto dan melepaskan tinjunya yang dilapisi Chakra ke wajah Kabuto. Buagh! Pukuluan sukses mengenai wajah pria berambut biru itu, membuat tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter.

Chough!

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, 'sial ternyata pukulannya setara Tsunade Senju!" Pikir Kabuto memandang ngeri Naruto. Ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Tsunade beberapa hari lalu, bersama tuannya Orochimaru di desa Takigakure. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, karena saat itu kebetulan. Ia dan tuannya melihat Tsunade yang tengah asik berjudi, tanpa peduli bahaya disekitar. Mereka sempat terlibat konflik sebentar.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruko, dari apa yang kudengar. Kekuatan Kabuto setingkat Hatake Kakashi!" Naruko mengangguk paham. Ia masih mengamati pertarungan tersebut dengan seksama. Matanya mendelik kearah Naruto, menurutnya pria itu hanya bermain-main sendari tadi.

Kembali kepertarungan Naruto dan Kabuto. Setelah terkena pukulan diwajahnya, Kabuto masih mencoba bangkit. Ia menolak kalah dari Naruto, pandangannya menajam seolah ia mulai serius. "Naruto-Nii cepat selesaikan urusanmu atau biarkan aku yang menghajarnya! Tanganku sudah gatal, kaki ku juga sudah mulai kram karena menunggu!" Ucap Naruko cemberut. Sembari, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, ia lalu memberi jempolnya pada Naruko. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, memandang gadis yang mirip dengannya itu atau bisa dibilang dirinya yang lain dari dunia yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya acara main-mainnya kita akhiri! Dan mulai bertarung secara serius!" Ucap Naruto. Memejamkan matanya seolah sedang fokus akan sesuatu. Kemudian, secara perlahan. Aura kuning menguar menyelimutu tubuhnya membentuk sebuah jubah, tubuhnya bercahaya seperti senter berwarna kuning.

'Chakra apa itu?' Pikir Kabuto. Terkejut melihat jubah Chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Uzumaki muda itu. Naruto tersenyum kecut, melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kabuto. "Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda Ashura?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kabuto. Terdengar nada angkuh di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kabuto mengangguk, ia pernah mendengar legenda tentang Indra, Ashura dan dewa Shinobi dari tuannya Orochimaru. Setelah mereka berkali-kali melakukan penelitian yang berhubungan dengan mitos dewa shinobi.

"Yang kau maksud adik Indra bukan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " _Fufufufufu_ jadi maksudmu kau keturunan Ashura?" Tanya Kabuto lagi. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan lewat langit-langit lorong yang gelap itu. Suara tetesannya terdengar begitu keras, di tempat yang sunyi itu. Naruto masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto tadi. Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat, baik Kabuto, Naruko maupun Yugao belum ada yang berbicara. Mereka masih setia menunggu jawaban Naruto. Rasa penasaranlah yang membuat mereka semua rela menunggu, dan menghentikan sejenak ketegangan pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat. "Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baka! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu!" Teriak Naruko dan Yugao bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Sedangkan pria bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Fufufufu_ saatnya mengakhiri pertarungan ini Uzumaki." Ucap Kabuto menyeringai, sampai-sampai matanya terlihat menyipit karena terlalu lebar seringaiannya. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu." Ucap Naruto santai. Kemudian, ia menekuk kaki kirinya dan meluruskan kaki yang satunya. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di samping perut, dan tangan kirinya ia tekuk di depan dada. 'Posisi itu bukannya teknik dasar ketika hendak memukul dalam Taijutsu?' Pikirnya. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, 'Sial! Jangan-jangan.' Pikirnya lagi. Tapi terlambat, **"** _ **Turnaround**_ _ **Blow!**_ **"** Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan pukulan jarak jauh. Tekanan angin yang di hasilkan sungguh sangat besar, sehingga menciptakan ledakan gelombang energi yang mampu menghempaskan apapun.

Sebuah kawah besar tercipta di depan Naruto. Bahkan tembok beton lorong-lorong di depannya hancur lebur terkena serangan. "Pukulan dahsyat dapat membalikkan nasib dan menuntun menuju kemenangan!" Ucap Naruto. Memandang tangan kanannya yang masih terkepal erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tempat Jiraiya.**

" Tempat apa ini?" Ucap seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang, dia adalah salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin Jiraiya. Dia sekarang berdiri disuatu tempat yang mirip sebuah Altar pemujaan. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi, terdapat empat pintu. Di setiap sisi pintu terdapat dua obor penerangan. Tidak ada jendela sama sekali, udara sangat pengap dan lembab. Di atas langit-langit ruangannya terdapat gambar-gambar aneh, Jiraiya sendiri tidak tau maksud gambar tersebut. 'Di mana kau Orochimaru?' pikirnya. Perasaan was-was membayangi dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melanjutkan langkahnya memilih salah satu dari tiga pintu yang belum ia lewati.

Kembali langkah kakinya menuntunnya pada sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang, lembab dan basah. Terdengar suara gemercik air dari lantai yang ia pijak, suara-suara tetesan air juga terdengar oleh telinganya. Dengan hati-hati dan waspada dia melangkah pelan, tidak jarang ia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Beberapa menit berselang, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh melewati lorong. Ia sampai disebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan kamar. Penerangan sangat minim di kamar itu, karena hanya ada satu lilin di atas sebuah meja yang sudah lapuk. Di samping meja terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, dan di atasnya terdapat sosok manusia yang tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding. Perlahan namun pasti. Sosok itu mulai membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi bayang-bayang hitam.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Jiraiya." Kata sosok itu pada Jiraiya yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Kobaran api di atas Lilin mulai membesar, membuat ruangan yang tadinya remang-remang menjadi terlihat jelas. Karena cahayanya menyinari seluruh ruangan tersebut. **"** _ **Orochimaru**_ **"** Geram Jiraiya. Setelah ia mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada di atas tempat tidur. "Jadi rupanya penyusup tadi adalah kamu Jiraiya." Terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala, " Sebenarnya tadi yang berhasil menyusup kemari dan menemukan tempat ini adalah Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya. Memandang tajam mantan rekan satu timnya itu. "Naruto? Siapa dia, aku belum pernah mendengarnya? Setahuku anak perempuan _Yondaime_ bernama Naruko." Tanya Orochimaru penasaran.

"Dia ninja baru Konoha yang sangat berbakat, di usia yang masih sangat muda dia sudah berhasil melampaui mendiang muridku." Jiraiya berkata ragu-ragu. Memang Jiraiya sudah melihat kehebatan Naruto tadi, sewaktu mereka melawan mahkluk eksperimen Orochimaru. Tapi menurutnya apa yang pernah dikatakan Yugao kepadanya, tentang kehebatan Naruto. Di luar Ekspetasinya. Menurutnya kemampuan Naruto mungkin hanya setara Jounin elit, atau itu hanya perkiraannya saja. Karena Jiraiya belum melihat semua jurus dan Teknik bertarung yang di miliki Naruto. Dia hanya melihat sebagian kecilnya dan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau terlihat ragu atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Orochimaru menyeringai, "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya mendengar kehebatannya dari seseorang?" Tanya Orochimaru beruntun membuat Jiraiya agak jengkel. "Cobalah kalau mau bertanya satu-satu sialan! Aku jadi bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu." Ucap Jiraiya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau tidak berubah Jiraiya!" Ucap tegas Orochimaru.

"Kau juga!" Ucap Jiraiya serius. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya. Tenyata ia baru saja mengambil sebuah Kunai, bersiap menyerang Orochimaru dan mengakhiri nostalgia masa lalu. Reuni singkat antara dua legenda Sannin, yang pernah menjadi rekan satu tim dulu.

"Sebagai teman dan mantan rekanmu, aku di sini akan menghentikanmu! Dan mengakhiri terror yang kau berikan pada dunia Shinobi." Ucap Jiraiya mulai berlari kearah Orochimaru. Setelah dekat dengan tempat tidur, ia kemudian melompat dan bersiap menikam Orochimaru dengan kunainya. Tidak tinggal diam, Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sebuah pedang berhasil ia muntahkan dari mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil pedang itu, dan menangkis tikaman kunai Jiraiya. Merasa gagal dengan serangannya Jiraiya melompat kebelakang. Menjaga jarak dengan ular tua licik itu.

"Pertarungan dengan senjata kurang menguntungkanku!" Gumam Jiraiya. Matanya berkilat sedetik kemudian saat ia kembali menatap wajah mantan rekan satu timnya dulu. Tidak mau ambil resiko, ia kemudian membentuk headseal sambil berteriak. **"katon: endan."** Setelah itu dari mulutnya keluar semburan api mengarah kearah Orochimaru.

Tidak ingin terpanggang, Orochimaru kemudian menggerakkan tangannya membentuk Headseal. Setelah itu ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah sambil berteriak, **"Kuchiyose: Rashomon "** setelah mengucapkan nama jutsu-nya. Kemudian dari dalam tanah keluar sebuah gerbang berwarna merah dengan ukiran menyerupai wajah manusia. Para shinobi menyebutnya gerbang kehidupan, Kehebatan dari gerbang ini, ia mampu menahan serangan apapun, jadi hampir mustahil untuk menghancurkannya. Semburan api itu tidak mampu menembus gerbang, hanya melewati sampingnya saja.

Urat kepala Jiraiya menonjol keluar karena kesal, melihat serangannya tidak mempan. Pria tua itu mencoba memikirkan rencana lain untuk mengalahkan mantan rekan setimnya dulu. "cih!" Mendecih pelan, karena sekarang ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

BLARRRR!

Tembok di sebelah kiri Jiraiya baru saja hancur, entah habis terkena apa. Memandang bingung kearah tembok itu, sekarang yang ia lihat hanya reruntuhan tembok dan padang rumput luas di luar sana. Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melewati lubang ruangan yang hancur. "Sudah siang rupanya." Gumamnya pelan. 'Sepertinya bocah itu sedang bersenang-senang' pikirnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut putih lebat. Entah ekspresi apa yang sekarang dia tunjukkan tapi yang jelas, kedua sudut bibinya terlihat naik keatas. Pertanda ia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

"Cukup basa-basinya, mari kita mulai serius." Ucap Orochimaru yang sekarang tengah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sambil menjilati Pedang Kusanagi yang masih setia ia genggam di tangan kanannya. 'Kuso! Sepertinya Kabuto sudah kalah.' Pikir Orochimaru. Melihat lawannya sedang lengah, tanpa pikir panjang Orochimaru merangkak cepat menuju kearah Jiraiya. Seperti seekor ular yang tengah mengejar mangsanya, dengan lincah ia bergerak zig-zag dalam posisi merangkak. **"Madara no jin"** setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, dari mulut Orochimaru keluar ribuan ular. Dari mulut ular-ular tersebut, keluar sebuah pedang tajam yang siap menusuk apapun yang berada didepannya.

Seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning, terlihat oleh indera penglihatan Jiraiya. Karena cahaya itu muncul tepat di depannya, 'Yellow flash?' Bukan!' Pikirnya. Setelah itu, muncullah Naruto tepat di depan Jiraiya sembari membawa bola Chakra berukuran besar ditangan kanannya. "Sekarang giliranku!" Ucap Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Matanya fokus menatap tajam ular-ular yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Orochimaru.

 **"Cho odama Rasengan!"** Teriak Naruto sambil melompat. Kemudian, ia arahkan bola Chakra spiralnya ke tengah gerombolan ular itu. Duaaarrrrr! Ledakan dengan daya hancur besar baru saja meluluh lantahkan gerombolan ular itu, bersama bangunan labirin tempat Laboratorium Orochimaru. Untung saja dalam serangan tadi, Orochimaru berhasil kabur sebelum ikut terkena serangan Rasengan yang dibuat Naruto. Kawah besar tercipta, bersama bangunan labirin yang sudah hancur. Debu berterbangan menutupi jarak pandang semua orang, tapi yang pasti baru saja ia merasakan Chakra Naruko dan Yugao semakin mendekat.

TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Naruto, debu perlahan mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan namun pasti, terlihat bayangan Orochimaru tengah berdiri tegak di tengah debu yang berterbangan. " _Khukhukhu,_ Serangan yang menakutkan." Ucap Orochimaru. Setelah debu mulai memudar, sekarang terlihatlah Orochimaru berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Tangan kanannya yang membawa pedang, terlihat mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Ero-Sannin apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruko yang baru saja datang bersama Yugao. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, dari pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang itu. Mereka semua mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Orochimaru, saat melihatnya tengah membentuk segel tangan. **" Sojasosai no jutsu "** ucapnya. Dari tangannya keluar seekor ular beracun yang siap menggigit, tapi anehnya ular tersebut masuk kedalam tanah. Dan kemudian keluar, tepat dibawah kaki Jiraiya. Melebarkan mulut nya bersiap menggigit pergelangan kaki sang pertapa katak. **" Hari Jigoku."** Rambut putihnya mulai memanjang dan membentuk seperti duri, melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Merasa serangannya gagal, ular tersebut kembali mencoba menggigit duri-duri dari rambut putih Jiraiya. Tetapi, belum sempat ular itu bergerak dari tempatnya. Kepala ular tersebut tiba-tiba melayang, akibat terkena tebasan pedang milik Yugao.

"Oi ular tua licik, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari dari sini." Teriak Naruto. Kedua jari tengahnya berdiri tegak, sedangkan jari yang lain menggenggam. Tidak terima hinaan yang ditunjukan Naruto pada dirinya, Orochimaru membalas dengan membiarkan pantatnya bergoyang dalam posisi menungging. Naruto tersulut emosi melihat itu. Kemudia ia membalasnya dengan menarik bibir bawahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ekspresi bodoh terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Urat kepala Orochimaru menonjol keluar, kedua matanya pun melotot. Tidak mau kalah, ia meludah sambil memberi umpatan kepada Naruto.

Yugao, Naruko dan juga Jiraiya hanya memandang aneh mereka berdua. Setetes keringat dinging jatuh di kepala mereka. "Kapan kedua orang idiot itu berhenti." Gumam Yugao pelan. Oke abaikan yang diatas. Bletak! Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang diberikan Naruko kepada Naruto. Menyadarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu agar berhenti bermain-main. "Cih!" Mendecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya membentuk segel tangan dan mengucapan nama jurusnya. **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"** setelah itu, muncul tiga klon bayangan yang mirip Naruto. Ketiga klon tersebut kemudian menyebar dan mengepung Orochimaru dari berbagai sisi.

"Eh kampret! Berapa banyak kamu membuat Klon, tetap saja tidak akan merubah keadaan. Kualitas tetap lebih unggul dari pada kuantitas." Ucap Orochimaru menujuk Naruto yang asli. "Diam dan lihat saja ular licik, akan kubungkam mulutmu dengan Rasenganku." Balas Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan pria bodoh sepertimu?" Tanya Orochimaru penasaran. Membusungkan dadanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat pose Orochimaru yang menurutnya membuat matanya perih, membuat Naruto benar-benar jengkel. Ketiga Bunshin tersebut mulai berlari kearah Orochimaru, menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Pertarungan Taijutsu pun tidak dapat dihindari. Tetapi belum ada satu menit, ketiga Bunshin tersebut sudah menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, karena terkena gigitan ular yang muncul dari tubuh Orochimaru.

Menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, Orochimaru kemudian dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Manda"** Teriaknya setelah menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul kepulan asap berwarna putih, dan dari kepulan asap itu muncul seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu dengan beberapa lingkaran cincin berwarna hitam dibagian tubuhnya.

Melihat ular besar itu, membuat tatapan mata Naruto beralih kearah Jiraiya. Pria tua itu tau arti tatapan mata Naruto yang ditunjukan kepadanya. "Berhentilah bersikap sok keren, dan mulailah serius bertarung" Ucap Jiraiya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, dan matanya berkilat sedetik kemudian. Memberikan jembolnya dan menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Meniru apa yang baru saja dilakukan mantan rekan setimnya tadi. Jiraiya baru saja melakukan jurus pemanggilan memanggil hewan ghaib yang terikat kontrak dengannya. Kepulan asap berwarna putih muncul didepan Jiraiya, dan dari sana keluar seekor katak besar. Gamabunta namanya dia adalah katak yang sangat besar, bahkan hampir mengalahkan ukuran Shukaku dan Kurama. Dia memiiki warna kusam, merah berkarat, di sekitar mata, bibir dan dadanya ada tanda merah terang. Mata kirinya ada bekas luka di beberapa titik dari pertempuran masa lalu. Lidahnya, memiliki seperti tindikan pada sisi kedua atas dan sisi bawah. Dia sering memakai rompi Happi besar biru, dan selalu membawa pisau Dosu besar di pinggulnya. Dia juga membawa sebuah pipa kiseru besar yang ia sering gunakan untuk merokok. "Ada apa Jiraiya? Kenapa memanggilku Hoaam! Padahal aku baru saja bermimpi bertemu katak cantik." Ucap Gamabunta narsis. Setetes keringat dingin turun dari kepala Jiraiya setelah mendengar Ucapan Gamabunta.

"Lihatlah di depanmu!" Ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk kearah Manda yang tengah berbicara dengan Orochimaru. Setelah mengetahui situasinya Gamabunta hanya mengangguk paham, menarik keluar Tantonya bersiap menyerang Manda. "Naiklah!" Perintah Gamabunta. Tanpa pikir panjang Jiraiya melompat keatas kepala Gamabunta, sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin ikut naik tapi karena dia paham betul sifat Gamabunta yang cepat marah dia urungkan niatnya. Ekor mata katak besar itu melirik sekilas kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut melihat kemiripan antara Naruto dan mendiang Minato, tapi melihat situasi ia hanya diam dan enggan bertanya pada Jiraiya.

'Bocah itu benar-benar mirip dengan Minato' pikir Gamabunta melirik kembali kearah Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya melompat tinggi kearah Manda, Tanto besarnya siap menebas tubuh besar Manda. Melihat ada bahaya yang mengancam, ular cincin berwarna ungu tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Dari mulutnya keluar semacam cairan berwarna hitam yang mengandung racun, gumpalan air liur beracun miliknya coba ia tembakkan keatas.

Melihat Manda menembakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Gamabunta mencoba menebas tembakan tersebut menggunakan Tantonya. Gelombang angin yang dihasilkan dari tebasan Tantonya. Membuat peluru air beracun tersebut terbelah, sebelum akhirnya tercerai berai berjatuhan ke tanah. Naruko dan Yugao panik karena mereka berdua tidak sempat menghindar, beberapa detik sebelum air beracun tersebut mengenai tubuh mereka. Naruto datang menolong, gerakannya sangat cepat bahkan melebihi kecepatan Hiraishin Minato. 'Hiraishin?' Pikir Gamabunta yang sekilas melihat aksi penyelamatan Naruto.

Masih berada di udara, sebelum akhirnya jatuh karena tarikan Gaya gravitasi bumi. Dalam posisi jatuh, Gamabunta mencoba mengarahkan Tantonya menusuk kepala Manda. Melihat ada bahaya, Manda tidak mau mengambil resiko ia coba menghindar. Tetapi tubuhnya serasa sulit digerakkan, mencoba menengok kesamping. Dia melihat sepasang tangan Chakra berwarna kuning mencengkram erat tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Tanto milik Gamabunta menusuk kepalanya, rasa nyeri menjalar di sekujur tubuh ular itu. Orochimaru yang mengetahui bahwa pelaku yang menahan pergerakan Manda tadi adalah Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjulurkan lehernya. Leher yang tadinya pendek sekarang memanjang menuju kearah Naruto.

Mulut Orochimaru terbuka lebar bersiap menggigit leher Naruto, tapi ketika lehernya tinggal beberapa meter sampai ketubuh Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menebasnya karena lengah, melirik melalui ekor matanya melihat siapa pelaku yang menebas lehernya. Orochimaru melihat Yugao sekarang tengah berdiri tegak sambil membawa pedang yang berlumuran darah. Menolak untuk kalah, dari tubuhnya keluar puluhan ular menyambung bagian tubuh yang terpotong.

"Chough! Sialan, beraninya kau menyerang saat aku sedang lengah." Setelah badannya kembali tersambung, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek menanggapi ucapan Orochimaru barusan. "Bukannya Shinobi tidak pernah bertarung dengan Jujur?" Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum mengejek. Orochimaru Menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Yugao kembali mundur kebelakang saat melihat instruksi dari Naruto. Gadis berambut violet ungu tersebut segera menjauh dari tubuh Orochimaru, sebelum ular licik tersebut membalas serangannya tadi. Jiraiya melompat turun mendekat kearah Yugao, diikuti Naruko di belakangnya. Untuk beberapa saat baik Naruto maupun Orochimaru sama-sama diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mata mereka saling beradu, di atas bongkahan batu bekas markas rahasia Orochimaru. "Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruko pada Jiraiya. "Kenapa mereka hanya diam saja sih?" Yugao ikut-ikutan bertanya. Baik Naruko maupun Yugao dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Naruto dan Orochimaru, karena dari tadi yang mereka lihat kedua orang tersebut hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yugao dan Naruko. "Bukannya diam saja, tapi mereka sekarang tengah bertarung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Salah langkah sedikit dapat menyebabkan kekalahan, mereka tengah memikirkan berbagai macam sekenario. Bisa dibilang setelah pertarungan pikiran ini usai, puncak dari pertarungan ini baru akan dimulai. Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Jiraiya.

Berbeda dengan Yugao yang langsung paham dengan perkataan Jiraiya, Naruko sekarang malah bertambah bingung setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang yang biasa ia panggil Ero-Sannin. "Eh? Aku masih belum mengerti, coba jelaskan dengan penjelasan yang lebih mudah untuk dimengerti." Ucap Naruko menarik lengan baju Jiraiya, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah jitakan kasih sayang. Mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, disertai sumpah serapah yang ditunjukan untuk Jiraiya.

"Intinya pertarungan sudah mencapai puncaknya." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengambil sebuah bongkahan batu. Digenggam erat bongkahan tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Menganggukan kepalanya paham, setelah mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya yang terakhir. Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Orochimaru. Karena sudah bosan menunggu lawannya menyerang duluan, membuat Orochimaru berinisiatif menyerang duluan. Membentuk segel tangan, kemudian mengucapkan nama Jurusnya.

 **"Madara no jin"** ribuan ular keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, dan dari mulut ular-ular tersebut keluar sebuah pedang tajam. Mereka bergerak dengan gesit, menuju ke tempat di mana Naruto berada. Tidak tinggal diam, Kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal lalu berseru **"Katon : Gokka Mekkyaku!"** Serangan api berintensitas besar tersebut, melahap seluruh ular-ular yang mengancamnya beserta Orochimaru yang di belakangnya. Kobaran api hasil jurus tersebut melahap semua tanpa sisa, setelah kobaran api padam hanya tersisa bekas berwarna hitam dari arang dan abu ular tadi.

"Apa Orochimaru ikut terbakar?" Tanya Naruko. Jiraiya maupun Yugao hanya diam, tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dari bongkahan batu yang ikut terbakar, terlihat pergerakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Perlahan namun pasti, dari situ keluar tubuh manusia. Setelah tubuh tersebut keluar seutuhnya, mata semua orang yang melihat dibuat tercengang. Karena yang keluar dari bongkahan batu tersebut adalah Orochimaru, kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang dalam keadaan baik karena seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar.

Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan dari dalam mulut tersebut keluar sepasang tangan yang perlahan keluar seluruh tubuh manusia utuh. Seperti seekor ular yang berganti kulit, dari mulut tadi keluar tubuh utuh Orochimaru tanpa luka. "Pertarungan yang menyenangkan tapi sepertinya cukup sampai di sini dulu untuk hari ini, jangan cemberut begitu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Orochimaru. Ia sekarang tengah kehabisan Chakra, karena baru saja menggunakan teknik _Body Shedding_ yang membuatnya bisa berganti kulit seperti ular. Setelah itu tubuhnya terbakar oleh kobaran api, 'Kabur heh?' Pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa dibiarkan kabur sih!" Geram Yugao dan Jiraiya. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bukannya tidak akan seru kalau penjahat sekelas dia kalah dengan mudah?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka. Berjalan keluar menuju kehutan untuk menghirup udara segar, diikuti Naruko. Yugao dan Jiraiya saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tbc...

 **Note : Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan musuhnya adalah Orochimaru, tapi tenang seiring berjalannya cerita musuhnya akan bertambah kok. Buat yang nenunggu chapter ini 10k Gomen Author lagi sibuk :v jadi kagak bisa memenuhi permintaan pembaca. Saya mencoba meniru komik One piece dalam hal alur cerita, sebelum musuh nya kalah beberapa chapter musuhnya hanya fokus pada itu-itu terus :v maklum Author penggemar komik One piece.**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan Setelah fic ini di update, fic kedua yang diupdate adalah Masa Depan, kemudian baru Konoha high school yang bakal saya rombak :v akhir ini saya agak sibuk jadi gomen updatenya telat.**

 **Ok sekian dulu A Zoldyck out...**


End file.
